


Monsters

by Silent6Seeker



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Conspiracy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Monsters that look human, Reincarnation, Revenge, Spiritual Powers, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, tragic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent6Seeker/pseuds/Silent6Seeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard is haunted by a tragic past, and pained by things he can't even remember. But with the arrival of Alice May Cooper, he finds himself recalling a wonderful time that had long passed, and he is curious to know just who this girl is and why she reminds him so much of his lost beloved. </p><p>But things aren't looking good in the world. "Millenium" is causing trouble and threatening the Hellsing Organization and the people of England. Integra must work to put an end to this new enemy, while also defending against another much more ancient.</p><p>Evil is all around them, and they must fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I conjured, with inspiration from works like Midnight Roses by FlameWolf and other fanfics. This story will get bold and dark.There is torture, violence, many dark things.Also, there is a lot of sex. And it gets explicit. 
> 
> You have been warned.

《》                        《》

《》 15Mar 1100  《》

《》                         《》

 

   Alucard shifted irritably. He wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. Being awake during the day exhausted him, but frustrated him more. And listening to Enrico Maxwell ramble on didn't help matters. Niether did Alexander Anderson's occasional spiel.

 

The meeting had been arranged just that morning by the bishop Maxwell, who claimed to have urgent matters to discuss. However, in the annoyed vampire's opinion, the meeting was absolutely unnecessary. The stupid little man had only repeated himself, just spewing things that didn't seem important at all. 

 

Well, that wasn't all the man rattled on about. The Catholic also whined about how sullied the world was becoming and whatever else popped into his foolish and silver head. He was just wasting time. 

 

Alucard's gloved hand twitched slightly. He balled both, creating a slight squeaking sound as the leather stretched and bunched. The nosferatu tried to reign in the ever-growing urge to draw his Casull and end the meeting himself.

 

Anderson noticed the slight movement and eyed his nemesis. From across the room, Alucard smirked at the paladin, causing him to frown deeply.

 

Alucard was sure he could take out both Iscariots. Just two shots, and it would be done. Anderson would get an explosive Jackal round to the head, maybe another in case he regenerated, and a Casull shot could burst Maxwell's heart. Then the vampire could go back to the dungeon and sleep. Ah, that idea became more and more pleasant the longer he listened to the inane prattle.  

 

Integra couldn't get mad at him anyway, even if he did bloody up her cojference room. After all, she sat tense with irritation, her admiral eyes cold. For the second time in the past two hours, the woman reached for a cigar, prepped it, and lit it. Sir Integra Hellsing would probably be relieved if the two nuisances were taken care of. The vampire would be doing his master a favour.

 

Alucard was tempted. Oh, he was so tempted. Just two shots. It would be over in less than a second. Just two rounds, one Jackal, one Casull, and all their problems would be solved. 

 

Suddenly, Walter C. Dornez entered the room, a haste to his step and a worried look twisting his aged face. 

 

Alucard could have jumped for joy when the butler entered, effectively shutting up Maxwell. The nosferatu assumed Walter would be bringing bad news, but that didn't matter. The bishop was finally as quiet as the corpse he should be. 

 

The Hellsing heiress glared at her servant, prepared to admonish him for his sudden lack of manners and his rude entry, but hesitated once she saw the man's face. Something was wrong. 

 

Stepping to Integra'd side, as Alucard stood at the other, the elderly man told her, "Sir, it's Riverside. There has been an attack."

 

Alucard immediately perked up. An attack meant he'd be allowed to go shoot something. That would quell his irritation. 

 

The vampire's intrigue grew when he caught his master's reaction. The woman seemed immediately and uncharacteristically distressed, and Alucard couldn't imagine why. 

 

Voice higher than usual with worry, she asked, "Where?"

 

"Corona," Walter answered.

 

Quickly, Hellsing told her subject, "Arrange for a private jet to take us to LAX-" she stood and hurried past the butler, the vampire, leaving behind the confused and seated Maxwell, the standing Anderson- "We'll need-"

 

Enrico jumped to his feet before the frantic heiress made it to the door to leave. "Hey, wait! What on Earth do you think you're doing? We have business to take care of!"

 

Integra whirled around to face the man, a scowl on her face and an edge to her voice, "This is more important."

 

"More important than Badrick?" the bishop argued.

 

Alucard furrowed his brow. Since when did his master attend to an attack before sending him in? Since when did she place herself in that danger? Obviously, the news meant something, but what? He hadn't even heard of such a place. Integra was keeping a secret. 

 

The woman tensed suddenly. The man had made a point. In Badrick, Anderson had killed two of her men and defied the treaties between the Hellsing Organization and the Vatican. And as the head of the Hellsing Organization, she was the only one who could deal with such problems and see to a firmer agreement. Nothing could impede on the treaty she sought here. And she knew that. 

 

Relenting but not relaxing, she told Walter, "Arrange a private jet for Alucard and Seras. Hurry. Go!"

 

"Right away, sir," the butler said as he rushed from the room. 

 

To the vampire, Integra ordered, "You and Seras are to go to the address I will disclose to you. I shall also detail your objective on your way to the airport. Go wake her. Don't waste any time."

 

"Yes, my master." Alucard eyed her as he left the room, phasing through the black and white checkered floor.

 

That was strange. Wasn't he and Police Girl just going to handle an attack? Why would such a mission be suddenly so secretive? 

 

Yes. Integra Hellsing was hiding something, which she didn't want the Iscariots to find out about. Not even Alucard knew.

 

He laughed as he made his way down to Seras's quarters. Things were about to get interesting. 

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》  0100  《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

Snowberry Road was still and silent in the dark and cool night. There was no sign of an attack, no commotion of panic. The gentle breeze carried the scent of flowers, freshly watered plants, and even dog, but no blood or fear. 

 

What was the meaning of this? There had been an attack here, hadn't there? Alucard frowned as he lead Seras into the shadow-laden neighborhood, their path cutting the quiet road without worry of getting hit by a car. Though no one should be driving at one in the morning, even if some night owl were to collide their vehicle into either nightwalker, it would be the driver who suffered most. 

 

"I see the house, maste'," Seras said softly. "Ninety-six twenty-one Snowberry Road."

 

Alucard saw it too. The little brown 50s-style house stood on a dark corner, a single porch light cast a soft yellow glow and seemed to be the only thing keeping outside darkness at bay. The light was weak and flickered slightly as moths flit past. Approaching, he saw no car stood in the old and beaten driveway, and soft light gently filtered through floral curtains of a large window that could only lead to the living room. Despite missing cars, perhaps someone was indeed home. Could it be their quarry? 

 

Suddenly, a scream pierced the night like an obsidian blade. It emanated from within that house. 

 

Things were about to get exciting.

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

She screamed in panic at the intruder. The beast had snuck in, and now terrorized her, keeping her trapped in her room. The girl needed to escape, to free herself and hurt the bastard before it attacked. 

 

Swallowing her fear, she stood to fight. Her weapon was Romance&Dreams, and it would be everything but that for her target. With another cry, she sprayed at the giant moth circling her ceiling fan. 

 

The beastly flier then dove for her. She shrieked in terror and sprayed frantically. Her attacks were in vain! The swift fluttering of dusty wings brushed her face!

 

Her scream could wake the dead, and she felt bad for her loudness in the night. 

 

But she'd apologize later! Her attacker was after her! In panic, she ran from her room.

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

A girl was screaming from within the house, exciting Alucard and worrying Seras. While the former stormed into the conveniently unlocked house with his guns drawn and a twisted giddiness, the Police Girl followed hesitantly with her Harconnen in hand. She didn't want to rush into a bloodbath, which was surely what her master would see to.

 

Alucard was already rounding the corner into the kitchen when something ran into him.

 

Instantly, a shrill screeching sound pierced and made Seras jump before something suddenly lashed out at Alucard with dozens of hands. 

 

Was this an enemy?

 

It screamed and smacked at the nosferatu, terrorized and completely mad and bewilderingly fast. What was going on? Even he was taken aback. 

 

Then the wild thing spun and tried to run away, back the way it came, but instead collided with a wooden pantry door before screaming and ricocheting off and into the counter. Suddenly, the door swung into him with a scream and enough force to make him stumble in surprise as it bounced off him with a rattle. Another scream and a thud was followed by broken sounds that might have been words. Seras had already fled in fear by the time Alucard regained his senses and aimed Casull at the thing that attacked him, irritated at his inability to do so yet. 

 

But the thing screeched in terror and suddenly made frantic and slappy contact with him, shrieking still, moving past the outstretched firearms and damn-near blinding him with stinging swats. What was this thing? It suddenly tried to run away again but it crashed into the large dining table behind it with a strangled scream and slid sideways atop it as it still tried to flee, not realizing in its absolute panic that it had collided with something. A shrill cry escaped the thing as it slipped off the wooden top and slammed to the floor. There, it flopped around and screamed and hit things and slammed around violently.

 

It was a girl! Alucard took a minute to process the fact that it was a _human_ girl that was causing all this mayhem and commotion. 

 

Whoever she was, she was being far too loud. He needed to shut her up before someone called the police, but the nosferatu couldn't resort to a bullet as the ridiculous animal before him might be what he was sent here to fetch. Perhaps a round wasn't the answer, but a bluff could be. With the intent to only scare little chaos incarnate, he took a step toward her. 

 

In response, she shrank backward into a sort of wooden cart her back was pressed to with a blood curdling scream and wide blue eyes wild with stark terror.

 

"Silence!" he growled as he  thrust the silver Casull at her. 

 

"Noo!" she screamed, carrying the 'o' sound as she-

 

Suddenly a white toaster flew into his head. It actually made him recoil backward a step. She had thrown a toaster at him?

 

Something rushed past him, bumping him slightly, but he caught it in his strong and pissed off arms, dropping his guns with great thuds.

 

It screamed even louder as it thrashed. Alucard almost lost his grip on her. Surprisingly, she was hard to subdue for a human, and screaming too much. What was this girl? 

 

Alucard tried to force her onto her knees as he held her, planning to restrain her until she could calm down. Despite her back being firmly pressed to his chest, she managed to become more feral and squirm more violently, screaming like a damned animal of hell and harder to hold than a slimy wiggling fish. 

 

She actually managed to lose her own footing and fall, bringing him down with her. The sudden drop stunned him for a split second -- he hadn't expected such unpredictability and reckless ferocity, even from a human. Of course, the girl screamed as they landed on their sides.

 

Holding the beast maybe too tightly as his back pressed against the wall behind him, Alucard clapped a gloved hand over her mouth. "Shut up, you- Ah!" He cried out in surprise when she bit his palm. The girl latched onto his hand like a hellish parasite as she thrashed on against his hold, her teeth actually puncturing the white leather.

 

"Master!" Seras cried as she rushed back into the house. Seeing him on the floor and struggling to maintain his hold on his quarry, Police Girl opened fire.

 

The cannon's shell busted through the hardwood floor just inches from the wild girl's face, causing her to freeze. 

 

Alucard seized this opportunity and commanded, "Stay silent, you reckless fool! We didn't come here to hurt you, but if you keep screaming-"

 

But she suddenly kicked backward with a concentrated power and purpose, her bare heel slamming into his groin. 

 

Vampire or not, Alucard was still a man. In all his centuries, he had never experienced such a blow, not even during the most heated battles. Intense pain burst within him like a raging inferno. Before he realized what had happened or where that agony came from, the girl was out of his grasp and he was writhing.

 

"Master!" Seras cried before eyeing the now free girl.

 

The Police Girl was going to raise her weapon in her own defense -- only the most powerful beings could make her master submit -- but she was instead petrified by a large, black knife in her face.

 

"Who the hell are you?" the frightening girl demanded fiercely, gasping slightly and trembling. Her feminine voice, which may have sounded pleasant and even soothing, was now hoarse from her wicked screaming. 

 

Seras glanced at the vampire on the floor, who was curled into the fetal position and grimacing, groaning in pain as he held his stomach. Police Girl didn't know what to do. Her mind blanked, forgetting her police training. All the chaos had confused her, and that fact bewildered her more.

 

Impatient and still obviously unnerved, the girl repeated harshly, "Who the fuck are you people?"

 

Seras raised her hands, dropping her cannon with a loud thud. Both females flinched at the sudden loud sound, but neither shifted. The atmosphere was tense and uncertain. Obviously, the human girl -- who wore only a thin robe over her undergarments that had come open in the chaos, much to Seras's discomfort -- was unpredictable. 

 

Not exactly keen on the idea of further upsetting the girl, the blonde ex-policewoman opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a sudden blur of red, which instantly overwhelmed the armed girl. With a painful and hollow slam, the girl was suddenly pinned to a door that stood in the narrow hall just before the turn into the kitchen, opposite where the vampire had been writhing on the floor, by a snarling Alucard, her body just barely missing the brass doorknob. Infuriated almost to the point of disregarding his orders in favor of destroying this troublesome mortal, the seething vampire gripped her by her upper arms tightly enough to make her drop her weapon.

 

Stunned by the impact, the girl's vision blurred and the wind left her. Gasping for breath, her azure eyes focused on the mass before her. When her sight cleared, she seemed to only see wicked teeth and glowing hellfire eyes. Fear welled within her, and only seemed to grow when she realised he had her pinned. 

 

Alucard growled harshly, "What is your name?" Each word was slow and punctuated with a pained breath. He still hadn't recovered from her kick, and he trembled not only with agony but with the self control it took not to tear the stupid girl's throat out. 

 

Seeing her master on his feet again, Seras bent to retrieve her weapon and stepped into the dimly lit living room in order to take aim at the girl. Should that chaotic mortal somehow get loose again, Police Girl would be ready. 

 

The human was considerably smaller than the nosferatu that held her to the door, but she was evidently feisty nonetheless. The fear in her blue eyes was replaced by determination, and though her voice was breathy from lack thereof, she spat, "You broke into my home... and you don't even know who I am?"

 

The male was hunched over the girl, perhaps in pain or perhaps hoping to intimidate. When she didn't answer him, Alucard growled and tightened his grip on her, making her cry out involuntary at the pain. "Answer me, mortal."

 

But the girl only glared and bit out, "Fuck you."

 

Patience was wearing thin, made obvious by animated shadows that danced cruelly around him. Seeing this, the girl gasped. 

 

Allowing his darkness to radiate and play, the nosferatu threatened, "You will answer my question, or I'll give you a reason to scream, foolish human."

 

For a moment, the girl seemed to consider cooperating. Her azure gaze trained on the flickering and slithering shadows around her. 

 

But then she eyed the male. "You're a vampire."

 

"I'm your nightmare," he told her in a dangerous low tone. 

 

Seras watched with intrigue. The girl knew vampires? 

 

"You haven't killed me yet though." The girl was connecting dots, her mind daring to consider a slight possibility that could explain who the intruders were. The likelihood of such a theory being true was slim, but it was a thread of hope she would grasp. Alucard dug his fingertips into the girl's arms, eliciting another small cry, with the intention of threatening her again, but she continued, "Hellsing. You work with the Hellsing Organization." With her eyes darting to Seras, "That's their insignia, on your uniform."

 

The Police Girl blinked. "You know about the Hellsing Organization?"

 

Breathing fast with pain, the girl said, "Yeah. That's why you're here, right? 'Cause Integra sent you?"

 

The girl knew the Hellsing heiress's name. Had even used it casually, which seemed to further irritate the already fuming Alucard. How dare this pathetic little animal show such disrespect! 

 

But before he could say a word, his fledgling stepped closer and spoke, shouldering her cannon. "Yes, Sir Integra sent us to retrieve Alice May Cooper from this address."

 

The furious nosferatu shot a warning look to the blonde, who gave a small yelp before cringing slightly. 

 

The girl glared at the creature holding her. "Well?" When he eyed her as he would someone who had sullied his honor, she continued fearlessly, "I don't think Integra meant for you to break my arms. Let go."

 

"Sir Integra wanted you alive. She didn't specify beyond that," he told her threateningly.

 

"Don't be a wise-ass," the girl quipped. "You know what she meant. If she actually sent people for me, then she obviously wanted to ensure my safety. That means no broken bones."

 

Alucard growled at her, his pointed teeth too close for comfort as his eyes burned seemingly into her very soul. However, though he could have very well been Death itself, the girl didn't flinch. Her azure eyes were determined, even bored.

 

She was bored?

 

After a while, as Alucard tried to wrap his angered mind around the girl's boredom, she sighed. "Dude, I wasn't scared two minutes ago, I'm not scared now, and I sure as hell won't be scared two minutes from now. The longer you play the intimidation game, the more unscared I'm gonna be."

 

The nerve of this girl!

 

She went on, "Plus, if you give me nerve damage, I'm gonna be real fucking pissed."

 

Seras was stunned to see the girl so confident. Did she realize she was talking to Alucard, the Vampire King, the No-Life King? And he was obviously not in a great mood. The Police Girl figured the only thing that kept him from tearing into the girl violently and ruthlessly was his orders from Integra. Otherwise, blood would have been spilled, bones shattered, flesh torn, and a very soul broken by the sheer cruelty of the beast that was Alucard.

 

Still, that blue-eyed brown-haired girl didn't seem afraid in the least. In fact, she acted as if all this wasn't anything new to her at all.

 

Finally, Alucard reduced his visible frustration to a mere frown and mean glare, his animated shadows quelling and his seething rage diminishing to a less oppressive and less terrifying level. Significantly calmer, he didn't move as he studied the girl. That azure gaze seemed familiar, her scent as well.

 

Then he had an idea. This girl... Could she be related to Sir Integra Hellsing? Both had the intense blue eyes which could stare down Death unblinkingly and confidently, a scent of strength, willpower, and rich sinful purity. The Hellsing blood was unmistakable, the Hellsing gaze unshakable. Yes, that had to be the reason Alucard and Seras were sent for this girl. That was why Sir Integra was so anxious about the mission.

 

Then again, that didn't quite right...

 

This realization confused and amused Alucard. Why hadn't he ever known of this other Hellsing? And if she truly is kin to his master, why didn't she share the name? 

 

Alucard released his grip on her and took a step back, to which the girl gave a shaky breath before flexing her arms and tenderly rubbing the already bruising area. 

 

Eyeing the vampire, she said, "Got one hell of a grip. So who are you?"

 

The nosferatu didn't reply, merely glaring before moving to retrieve his fallen items, his movements slow and careful, clearly pained still.

 

"Nice to meet you too, Nameless." The girl's azure gaze shifted to the blonde. "And you?"

 

"Seras Victoria," she smiled shyly, nervous. With a pointed glance, the ex-policewoman added, "That's my master, Alucard."

 

"And you both work for Hellsing," the girl finished, relaxing her arms and closing her robe. "You mentioned you came to retrieve me. Why?"

 

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Seras said apologetically, fidgeting somewhat. "We were told to just retrieve you and take you back to headquarters."

 

Alice blinked. Then, "Seriously? You two came here just to take me back to England? But why?"

 

Alucard, with his guns stowed and hat and sunglasses in place once more, stepped toward his fledgling, stopping just behind the Police Girl. In a tone as irritated as it was commanding, he told the Alice, "It doesn't matter why, girl. Be outside in fifteen minutes." And with that, he exited the house, his gait uneven and heavy. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

《》                        《》

  《》 6Mar   1000 《》

《》                        《》

 

   The flight had been too long for Alucard. The private jet hadn't wasted any time in delivering them to England, making only one stop along the way to refuel, but the hours seemed to trickle by without any haste at all. And that irritated the nosferatu. The girl had made an impression on him in such a way he was tempted to disregard his orders. In fact, he was so done with the mission that he lost himself in his own thoughts to escape the girl's company, and even took a nap if only to relieve the dull ache in his abdomen.

 

Alucard could credit her a good kick. The brunette had succeeded in inflicting an injury that the vampire had never experienced before, and thus far was the only one that didn't subside quickly. As with any other wound, he would heal almost instantly, depending on his level of sadism or masochism at the time. However, that kick to his genitals seemed to haunt him. Why did the pain persist? Curious -- and pissed off -- as he very well may be, he didn't exactly want to go inquiring about such a thing.

 

As soon as the small plane touched down near London, Alucard couldn't get off it fast enough -- he phased through the bottom even before all three wheels touched asphalt. Fortunately, his fledgling Seras kept the girl busy. The females talked and distracted eachother. They probably barely paid the No-Life King any mind. 

 

No matter how little attention they gave him, however, he still faced a car trip to the manor. The vehicle, driven by a Hellsing employee Alucard hardly knew, sat three in the back. Only two would occupy those seats, however, for the nosferatu seized the opportunity that was the front seat without hesitation. It would be easier to forget about the chatty and irritating females if he didn't need to sit next to them.

 

As the automobile, piloted by a young man confused and anxious at Alucard's presence so close to him, pulled from the airport, the vampire leaned into the door lazily, staring out the window but seeing nothing of the passing scene. Again, he lost himself in his thoughts, one of which focused on the mission.

 

Sir Integra had ordered both vampires stay by the girl's side at all times. That meant that Alucard couldn't return to the mansion as he would have, through the shadows or through the swiftness of his own vampiric body. Hell, he could have even transformed his body into that of a large black dog or a bat and made his way back. But his master was adamant, and frantically so, that he and Seras stay with the girl at all times. Seras had even accompanied the girl to the bathroom, standing right outside the door no matter where they were. Sir Integra Hellsing was uncharacteristically panicked over the situation, and the male dwelt on possible explanations. 

 

Back in California, when Alucard had pinned the girl to the door in the foyer, he thought that mortal had been a blood relative of his master. The two shared the same intense and powerful cobalt gaze and both had a certain fearlessness and stubbornness about them, and their blood seemed similar enough in scent, however... That petite mortal talking softly in the back seat seemed so different from Sir Integra.

 

Firstly and most prominently, their physical dissimilarities. The girl was fair skinned, her hair a short and silky caramel, her frame small and her curves enticingly feminine and generous. Her voice was soothing, light and almost a caress to the ears. In stark contrast, Integra had darker skin, with long platinum blonde locks, her body masculine and strong. Even the woman's voice was commanding, always confident and absolute. The two females also differed greatly in personality. A good metaphor here would be a playful and innocent kitten and a regal lioness, both of whom could mesmerize with their eyes alone and act without fear with their claws ready. But the playful kitten is small, seemingly innocent, irritating, while the regal lioness is strong, prideful, elegantly dangerous.

 

Alucard figured the girl was important for some other reason. Sir Integra has no living family. Even if she did, surely the nosferatu would have found out long ago. After all, he has served the family for about a century. He was bound to the Hellsing bloodline. There didn't seem to be any reason for him not to know about a relative. 

 

So if his master and the girl weren't related, then what was she to Integra? 

 

And why was she so familiar to him?

 

Alucard sighed softly as he closed his eyes. Already annoyed with last night's events, and further so by his unanswered questions regarding the girl, the sunlight served to only irritate him more. The vampire shifted slightly, causing his wide-brimmed hat to shield the bright rays from his eyes. Perhaps he could take another nap. 

 

After a short moment, he opened his eyes again, unable to sleep. But they were already arriving at the Hellsing manor's gates. Hadn't he only closed his eyes for a few seconds? It didn't matter either way. Once the nosferatu delivered the girl to his master, she'd be out of his hair.

 

The car drove toward the proud mansion along the straight road that lead from the gates before taking the turn that would take the vehicle to the back. The driver parked the automobile, drew a pistol from a holster in his jacket, and got out of the car. There, standing by the door, he stood sentry.

 

Alucard exited the car as well, curious. The driver was security? 

 

As the girls got out, two armed men approached from the manor's back entrance. The No-Life King watched as his fledgling and her new friend stiffened at the sight of the armed men and driver. Alucard could only wonder why his master had taken such precautions. 

 

One of the two men, Phil, Alucard recognized, spoke into a walkie talkie while the other man, Frank, shouldered his machine gun to take the girl's two bags from the trunk. The two then escorted the girl inside, each at either side of her, leaving the vampires to follow the three. 

 

Admittedly, Alucard was beyond curious about the situation. The annoying girl was being treated like the Queen herself. Who was she to need armed escorts within the mansion? Not even Her Majesty received more than the men with mere handguns when visiting. And this little mortal had two fully trained Hellsing Security armed with machine guns as well as two vampires to walk her through a goddamn corridor. Why on Earth would Sir Integra go through such nonsense? The nosferatu couldn't be sure. His master never failed to surprise him. 

 

The halls were quiet, with only the sounds of footsteps breaking the silence. Nobody spoke and the air was tense.

 

Wondering, Alucard tapped into the girl's mind. Perhaps her thoughts would reveal the reason why she was seemingly held to such importance. And so he tried to read the girl.

 

After a moment, however, he found he caught nothing. 

 

What was the meaning of this?

 

Was she brainless? 

 

Perhaps he wasn't doing it right? What a silly notion! In any case, the towering male tried to use his telepathic powers on the armed men.

 

... _such a sweet looking thing,_ Frank thought. _ **I** **f only** I was ten years younger... Look at that body! _

 

Alucard frowned. 

 

Phil's mind seemed to mirror his colleague's. _Shit, I want that. Fuckin' a', this little bird looks like she'd rock in bed._

 

Alucard's frown only deepened. He had thought Hellsing Security were better than the average lecher. Such thoughts, those that men let flow without discretion in regards to women, served to infuriate him. It wasn't so much the fact they obviously sought sex from the women than it was the other things some men considered. 

 

Alucard had no tolerance for rape. The security mens' minds didn't go that far, but they continued getting descriptive. At least, in their daydreams, any of those acts were consensual. So long as these men weren't that breed of scum, the vampire would let them live. 

 

But Alucard was irritated, more so than he had been. Why couldn't he read the girl's mind? Never in all his centuries did he face such a problem. This was ridiculous. What could possibly cause her to be immune to his telepathy? 

 

As if it were possible, the vampire's mood only soured more. The mens' highly explicit thoughts irked him, which agitated him. The fact that those thoughts regarding the girl served to piss him off pissed him off even more.

 

Alucard didn't like this girl. That, he was sure of. She was just a walking bloodsack of confusion. 

 

From corridor to corridor to hall to hall, the five continued on in silence toward Sir Integra's office. As they rounded the final corner which would lead them to the master's study, Alucard saw that Walter waited outside the door. At the sight of them, the butler smiled politely. 

 

Phil and Frank halted before the elderly servant and the latter said, "Miss Alice May Cooper, secure as ordered. These are her bags."

 

"Thank you, gentlemen," Walter gave a nod before taking the two backpacks from the security man. "You men are excused." As the two left, the butler turned his attention to the vampires. "Alucard, Miss Victoria, Sir Integra would like you both to join her with Miss Cooper in her study."

 

Seras nodded while the male vampire smirked. Now he'll find out about the girl. 

 

Alice shyly followed the man into the office, her light steps silent on the checkered floor. 

 

And right as she looked up at the powerful woman who stood at the window, a sweet smile on her face, Sir Integra rushed to her, taking her in a strong embrace. 

 

Such a display caught Alucard off guard. Never before had he seen his master so... affectionate. The platinum blonde hugged the girl, muttering.

 

"My dear Alice, you're alright," Integra said with relief. 

 

To which the girl laughed softly. "Of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be?"

 

The vampires spectated in wonder. Who exactly was she? And why was their master acting so strange? 

 

Walter merely smiled at the girls. Obviously, the scene was nothing shocking to him.

 

Stepping from the embrace so they were arm's length apart, the Hellsing heiress eyed the girl hard. "What happened?"

 

"That's what I'm wondering," Alice replied lightly.

 

The regal woman didn't answer, only narrowing her gaze in suspicion and thought. After a moment, she released the girl and went back to the window. 

 

All was still, even tense as they waited for Integra to speak. The silent woman seemed to be contemplating something as she stood in the full moon's glow, which bathed her in a soft, pale light that seemed to make her hair shine. The woman seemed dreamlike with such effect as she drew a cigar from a pocket. With a slight falter to her movement, the heiress bit onto the butt of the smoke, but didn't light it.

 

Finally, Integra turned back to face her audience. "Alucard, Seras, I want you both to guard this girl. Unless I need you in the field, you will stay within the manor and you will have an eye on Alice."

 

The order surprised and confused the vampires. Even so, Seras gave an enthusiastic "Yes, Sir!", but Alucard wasn't so hasty. 

 

The male nosferatu didn't like the command. He hardly tolerated the girl. The last thing he wanted to do was babysit the ridiculous human. After all, she was loud, wild, reckless, screaming. Alucard could do without that sort of nonsense in his unlife.

 

And how outrageous it was! Such an order! His master would utterly degrade him so? He was the Hellsing Organisation's top weapon, the ace up their sleeve, the most powerful true vampire anyone there had yet to meet, and yet here he was being assigned to babysit an irritating mortal girl. Such disgrace irritated him. 

 

However, angered by such misuse of his power and potential as he very well may be, the nosferatu couldn't argue. What sort of master would he be if he himself had no respect for his superior?  His fledgling seemed obedient through and through, but Alucard was still reluctant to show any opposition to his authority lest he spark such anarchy from his servant. Furthermore, he really had no good reasons as to why he couldn't take on the task. Yes, the group Millennium had made its name known to them through the attack of the Valentine brothers, but they had been quiet since, to the point of Hellsing knowing only the name and being left to guess they're a group. The only activity that would remotely require Alucard's assistance were the rogue or freak vampires sprinkling Great Britain, and even then they were too weak to be of much concern. What kind of argument could he possibly make to his master? 'Sorry, I can't babysit the girl because she pissed me off when she kicked me in the groin'? For some strange and utterly unfathomable reason, that excuse seemed silly.

 

Alucard couldn't get out of this. And that pissed him off.

 

After but a second of silence, he gave a single nod, frowning all the while.

 

Accepting the vampires' responses, Sir Integra said to the butler, "Walter, I want you to settle Alice into a room near mine. For now, she is a guest of most importance and will be treated as such."

 

"Yes, ma'am," the elderly gentleman acknowledged. 

 

Alice blinked at the woman. "So, you spontaneously wanted me to stay at your place? Is that what's going on?"

 

"No," came the heiress's simple reply.

 

"Oh, okay." The girl nodded a bit before adding, "Can I have a flashlight?"

 

"A flashlight?" Integra narrowed her hard admiral gaze at the girl.

 

She said, "Yeah. I'll need it to see since I'm being kept in the dark."

 

That was pretty clever, but Alucard didn't want to admit it. His fledgling thought it was funny and giggled subtly.

 

The Hellsing head only sighed. "I'll explain everything once I know just what I'm explaining. For now, please stay within the manor. Don't wander about the grounds without armed escorts. Don't go outside at all at night." With a reluctant edge, she added, "I'll allow you to explore the interior of this house to your heart's content, if only to keep you occupied."

 

Alice seemed excited at the permission, but she still wasn't keen on not knowing why she had been brought to England so suddenly. In any case, she would get the information from the womam. For now, she nodded and smiled politely. "Okay. I can work with that. But mom isn't happy."

 

Integra frowned slightly. "She's just going to have to deal with it."

 

"Obviously," the girl agreed.

 

The woman said, "You're all excused. Walter, after settling the girl into her room, I want you to return here."

 

"Yes, Sir Integra." The butler gave a slight bow before turning to Alice. "If you'll follow me, Miss Cooper."

 

The girl nodded and followed the man out. Alucard watched them leave, pissed off more than he should be. Damned agitated.

 

《》                        《》

  《》 17Mar 0400  《》

《》                        《》

 

Alice sighed as she plopped herself down onto the plush bed, looking down at her left hand as she swept it over the red comforter. It was the exact shade of scarlet, and it was a strange fabric that felt soft as velvet but smoother in a way. 

 

"Ah man..." she breathed. "I'm actually here. England. Goddamn..." Falling onto her back, she sighed again. "The actual Hellsing house. But... Why?"

 

Alice couldn't figure out the reason behind her sudden arrival at the manor. She knew Integra well enough to be sure the woman wasn't exactly spontaneous. Since around last year, they had been planning for the girl to visit the mansion. And then Integra suddenly decides to bring her over, escorted by two armed vampires. What the hell could have possessed the heiress to act so out of character? It boggled Alice's mind.

 

As excited as she was to finally be in England, at the Hellsing manor, the girl kept thinking about home. What was she to do about school? And her clean clothes were still piled on her nice brown velvet chair. Her bed was unmade, the dishes undone, her trash cans were full, her room was cluttered. She had much to do at home, and it actually stressed her out. 

 

Alice sighed in frustration. Stress wasn't a common affliction for her, and she wasn't used to the pressured and agitated feeling. Normally, the girl was carefree, laughing and having a great time no matter what. This sudden development confused her and damn worried her. Integra never acted so... anxious. If that woman, the head of a vampire hunting family, was worried, then what did that mean?

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

Alucard entered his room in the deepest, darkest bowels of the mansion to find Walter had yet to bring blood. That only served to further annoy the already agitated vampire. He wasn't particularly hungry, but the butler usually brought a bottle of wine as part of the daily meal. It was that lovely little treat the nosferatu sought. Perhaps when the elderly man came down with the crimson feast, Alucard could persuade him to fetch a second bottle of wine. The alcohol would serve to calm him. 

 

But why exactly was he still so pissed? The ache from that girl's kick had subsided -- finally -- and she hadn't tried to talk to him much during the trip. The vampire should have had lighter spirits by now. What was it that irritated him so persistently? 

 

Something nagged at him, but he didn't want to acknowledge it. With an irritated huff, the vampire decided it was no matter anyway as he dropped himself into his chair. Leaning comfortably to the side, propping his head on his fist, the nosferatu closed his fiery eyes and dozed, ignoring the pest upstairs. 

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

Integra stared intently at nothing, her body stiff and her gaze hard as her mind raced. 

 

After a while, she muttered, "What was the meaning of it?"

 

"Ma'am?" Walter quirked a brow. 

 

The woman didn't budge, save for furrowing her platinum brow in thought. "We were told there was a freak attack in Riverside. Where were they then?"

 

"I haven't the slightest," the butler told his master. 

 

Integra shook her head slightly. "What was the meaning of it? Why?"

 

Walker C. Dornez stood silently, waiting for the heiress to continue. 

 

Which she did. "Riverside, Southern California, that's too far from home. But if it was a trap, why wasn't it sprung? Or, maybe it was... However, Alucard and Seras did return with the girl. If this was a trap set up by Millennium, wouldn't they want to separate Alucard from us?" A new thought occurred to her, one that frightened her. "How did they know of my sister?"

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

《》                        《》

  《》  18Mar 1907  《》

《》                        《》

 

   Alice gripped the modified Beretta M9 -- the Hellsing ARMS 13mm Anti-freak Combat Pistol 'Dragon' -- tightly in both delicate hands as she aimed at the paper target a few metres away. 

 

"Keep both eyes open," Seras Victoria reminded the girl.  The vampiress stood near her, behind and to the right of her, her acute eyes alined with the gun and seeing it pointed a little too far to the left. "You'll have better aim that way."

 

"'Kay," Alice muttered softly, opening her closed blue eye and straightening her firearm.

 

"And relax," the blonde added, eyeing the tense human whose petite body trembled slightly.

 

"Sorry," the brunette sighed as she dropped her gun to her side, defeated. She could still remember her meeting with Integra that very morning, recall how the commanding woman wanted Alice to be trained in combat. Still, the girl wasn't being told why, and it bugged her. 

 

"Come on, Alice," Seras coaxed. "I know you've never handled a gun before, but it's really easy and simple. Just aim for the red 'x's on the target and pull the trigger."

 

Alice's azure eyes narrowed at the marks on the head and heart of the human-shaped target. "Does Integra want me to shoot vampires?"

 

The draculina blinked. "Sir Integra wants you to learn to defend yourself. Against any threat, like ghouls and dangerous vampires."

 

"I'm not a killer," the brunette sighed again as she turned away from the target, her head hung sadly.

 

The Police Girl watched as the troubled human went to the counter lining the back wall of the shooting range and set the black Dragon down.

 

Alice stared at the gun, her hand yet to leave it. Why did Integra bring her here? Why had the woman commissioned Walter to make a gun just for the girl? What was going on and why was everyone being so secretive? 

 

Seras went to the silent girl after a while. "Alice? Are you okay?"

 

"You don't know why I'm here either, huh?" the brunette asked.

 

Admitting, the draculina said, "No, I don't."

 

But why? The girl kept wondering, and every idea she conjured as to why she was here scared her.

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

Integra looked up from her paperwork when movement caught her eye. Without having to spare a glance to that particular corner of her study, the heiress said, "What do you want, Alucard?"

 

The red-clad vampire stepped from the wall, his hat and glasses absent. His fiery gaze was hard and he wore no amusement that evening. "Why is that girl here?" The question was blunt. After spending the rest of yesterday and the prior half of this day thinking about it, dwelling on any reason why such a useless and irritating human would need to be there, even losing sleep over it, the nosferatu wasn't exactly patient enough to bother with politeness. 

 

The Hellsing woman eyed him hard. "' _That girl'_ has a name, Alucard."

 

With a mocking tone, he said, "Oh, do forgive me, master. Why is _Alice_ here?"

 

"Because I ordered it. Now leave me." Integra turned her attention back to her work.

 

But Alucard was persistent. "She is a waste of space, a bother, unable to even use the gun Walter worked so hard to make for her."

 

The woman clenched her jaw, but she should have guessed the No-Life King would spy on her guest. Still, the fact he witnessed Alice's reluctance to use a gun didn't please her.

 

"What use do we have for someone who's 'not a killer'?" Alucard pushed, quoting the girl. "Why bring her here, assign her armed escorts just to walk down the damn hall, when most of our men were killed the other day?"

 

The woman was growing irritated. "Alucard, it's not your place to question me. You are a dog who takes orders from me. You've overstepped your bounds. Now leave me."

 

The vampire frowned. "You've been acting strangely these past two days. What is this girl to you?"

 

"I'm done talking, vampire. Leave," she ordered with a hard voice. 

 

"What is going on?" he persisted. "Why bring such a worthless-"

 

"Alice is worth a hellofalot more than a creature like you!" Integra finally snapped, standing abruptly, surprising the nosferatu. "She may be unable to pull the trigger, but at least that girl can retain her humanity! Is it so bad that I want the company of someone who hesitates to spill blood?" She slammed her gloved hands down on the desk. "A monster like you could never understand the virtues of humanity, the need to be reluctant to kill. Get out of my sight, demon."

 

Alucard's expression was dark, but he vanished from the study obediently. Materializing once again in his dark chambers, the vampire grimaced. His master's words affected him more than he thought they would, cutting into him deeply. Why had his master gotten so upset? Because he insulted the girl? 

 

Alucard growled. That pest! That little useless coward! That ungrateful waste of space! Honestly, the nosferatu couldn't understand that girl's appeal! His master, Walter, Seras, they all seemed so taken with that stupid human. Even the surviving Hellsing agents couldn't ignore her, though that may just be because they're men and she's a generously proportioned female.

 

But why? Why was she so important to Integra? 

 

Just who was this girl? 

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

After leaving a confused Seras in the shooting range, as well as the gun Walter gave her, Alice shuffled away toward her room, her mind full of questions and concerns.

 

Integra wanted her to learn to defend herself. That wasn't exactly a bad thing in and of itself. In all of Alice's eighteen years, she had never gotten proper education in self-defense, and the large knife she carried had only served to open packages or pick locks she had accidently engaged. The knife was a last resort, a mere comfort for her. She'd never been in a situation that called for a real fight. Learning how to defend herself didn't bother her.

 

But Integra seemed to want her to learn how to kill vampires. As a vampire hunter, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing had no trouble eradicating bloodsuckers, and even taming them. However, Alice didn't quite share such sentiments. Having never encountered a vampire until yesterday, the brunette could never bring herself to assume every nightwalker was bad. Integra had shared many-a-horror story with her regarding nosferatus, but Alice assumed the woman only dealt with the bad ones because the bad ones make themselves known. The girl figured good vampires existed -- Seras being proof of such -- and thought they were a silent majority of sorts, who outnumber the violent monsters and keep to themselves. 

 

Besides, Alice wasn't violent, aggressive, cruel, or any of the like. She couldn't hurt another living thing -- except bugs, of course -- unless it attacked her first. The brunette believed all creatures did what they did because they had to. Sharks don't attack people to attack people, and big cats don't set out to terrorize humans. No, animals only did things for the sake of their survival. If a person is attacked, they did something to provoke the animal. Humans were the only creatures who were needlessly cruel and violent. That's what Alice thought anyway.

 

Call her a pacifist or a weirdo, but the girl believed all living creatures could coexist, so long as they had an understanding of themselves and the world around them. With such a mindset, Alice couldn't will herself to shoot a target that was obviously meant to be a vampire. She held no hostility toward the creatures.

 

With a sigh, the girl continued onward to her room. It was located on the third floor, next to Integra's, and Alice hoped ahe wouldn't get lost on the way. If only she could ask for directions. 

 

But where were the Hellsing agents?

 

She hadn't noticed till now that the corridors were too empty and still. The Hellsing Organization had over a hundred guards employed, right? The manor was huge, but surely Alice should have seen at least a few of the staff already. 

 

Then again, she could only recall the two armed guards she met upon her arrival and the driver that had picked her and the vampires up from the airport. Where was everybody?

 

The absence of people unnerved her. Eyeing the walls and floors, she saw some scratches and small gouges, as well as tears and faint stains in the carpet.

 

That made her nervous, and she was suddenly anxious to not be alone.

 

Suddenly, as she turned a corner, she saw a figure and gave a shrill cry in surprise.

 

But it was only Alucard, and he frowned at her fright.

 

Alice laughed softly in embarrassment. "Sorry. I didn't realize it was you."

 

"Funny," he said without amusement. "People usually scream after they realize it's me."

 

Alice's smile faltered, both at the implication of his words and the irritated edge in his voice. "Oh, sorry. I-"

 

"You forgot something, didn't you?" His scorching eyes seemed to burn into her very soul, and they were anything but gentle. 

 

"What?" she asked, confused and suddenly so small.

 

The towering vampire frowned and reached into his crimson coat.

 

The brunette gasped. Was he going to shoot her? He was mean, but would he really shoot her? 

 

The No-Life king scowled at her easy fear. What a little pathetic coward this girl was. The vampire's irritation with her only grew as he drew an all-too familiar black gun.

 

Alice then grimaced at the thing. "Oh. That."

 

Alucard would have snarled, but he silenced the sound before he even made it. "You should be more grateful, girl. Walter worked long and hard to perfect this weapon for you. The least you could do is remember it, since you obviously can't even use it."

 

Alice took the Dragon and furrowed her brow. Frowning up at the tall nosferatu, she demanded, "How did- wait, were you spying on me?" But she found he was already gone. 

 

Alice felt a chill go down her spine. That vampire... 

 

Deciding it best to avoid that creature, the brunette hurried off to her room. 

 

《》                        《》

  《》     19Mar      《》

 《》                        《》

 

Alice's second day in the manor started off nicely enough, but after sharing a breakfast with Integra, during which the woman refused to tell her much of anything, everything seemed to go south. 

 

Training with Seras resulted in too many embarrassing  moments whenever a certain crimson vampire dropped in.

 

The policewoman had been teaching -- rather, trying to teach -- Alice some hand-to-hand combat skills. The human was hesitant, until a certain scarlet nosferatu showed up. His "What a pitiful excuse" was taken as a challenge by the brunette. In her hot-heatedness, she accudently hit Seras in the gut -- "Really, girl? Too dim to tell friend from foe?" -- and did a kick incorrectly enough to slip and fall on her sweatpants-clad butt -- "Perhaps you should steer clear of combat, ridiculous human. Comedy suits you much better." And to top it off, her comebacka were mediocre at best -- "Shut up, idiot!", "Let's see you try this then, jackass!", "Stupid leechbrain!", "Goddamnit, you leechface motherfucker!"

 

By the end of that hand-to-hand defense session, Alice was bruised and worn, Seras was irritated, and Alucard was mean as ever.

 

By the time dinner had finally rolled around, Alice realized that the absence of Integra during lunch earlier as well as that meal meant the woman was avoiding the girl. That only worsened the brunette's mood. 

 

And it didn't help that the annoying No-Life King kept popping up randomly just to mock her -- "Lost again, foolish human?" from the ceiling and every place such a hulking man shouldn't be.

 

So far, Alice was not enjoying this. 

 

 《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》                                                  《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

_Iolite jewels, stunning sapphire gems, so large and beautiful, so intense and strong, they pierced the darkness, shining warmly. How rich they were, how deep._

 

_Chocolate silk, ebony satin, which caresses the skin softly and cascades with a grace, it brushed with a ghost-like sensation. So impossibly soothing could only exist in a perfect world._

 

_A perfect cream, a flawless alabaster, so smooth like marble yet so warm and pleasant, it felt alive. Life pulsed within, could be felt around._

 

_A feeling, an immensely euphoric feeling, it consumes, burned like a fierce yet wonderful fire, seduced completely and easily. Waves of this great pleasure were welcome and sought. It clouded the mind with a primal urge._

 

_Then blackness spread, masking the beauty, the perfection, the warmth, the pleasure. It devoured all and left a crushing emptiness, a despairing end..._

 

《》                        《》

  《》  20Mar  0900 《》

《》                        《》

 

Alucard awoke suddenly in confusion, and he was instantly annoyed. Night hadn't fallen yet, in fact, he had only been asleep for a few hours or so. Fatigue persisted, and he knew it was hardly noon yet. 

 

That dream... It had awoken him. That oppressive, awful darkness... It was all too familiar. He couldn't forget that feeling, even after all these years, all these centuries. 

 

Those iolites, that silk, that cream, he recognized it all, even the sensation. A sharp longing and a wrenching pain caused the vampire to let out an involuntary sob, his body tensing as if he had taken a devastating blow to the gut.

 

The sudden onslaught of emotion and memory stunned him, and the nosferatu worked hard to shove it all away, easing the pain. 

 

Leaning back in his chair, Alucard took deep, calming, steadying breaths. 

 

That dream was one of many that had haunted him these past few days. 

 

Something tickled his porcelain cheeks, startling him slightly. Gingerly, he brought up one gloved hand to his cheek and wiped his fingers across. Upon pulling his hand away from his face, he found it was now stained with blood. 

 

The male grit his teeth and growled. He didn't want to remember that. No, that darkness, that crushing feeling, he'd rather not ever  experience it again, as a memory, a dream, or otherwise.

 

Shutting his hellfire eyes, the No-Life King brought to the forefront of his mind his good memories. The ones he sought were of a time long past, of perfection. They were many and still so clear and powerful. Memories of those very same iolite jewels, that chocolate silk, that flawless and warm cream, the sensations. All were comforting, yet it was bittersweet. As much as he felt the happiness of those memories, he also felt the loss. 

 

With a start, he realized something had changed about one memory. The subject wasn't the same-

 

How could this be? And why? Why was that girl haunting his memories? 

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》                                                 《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

_The king awoke to gentle sunbeam on his cheek. Though it didn't blind or burn, he found himself averting his face from the light._

 

_When he saw what he faced now, he smiled._

 

_Her expression was serene, beautiful, her hair slightly messy from last night._

 

_His smile grew at the memory. They had become one, fully united in mind, body, and soul._

 

_And he couldn't be a happier man._

 

_Grinning, he rolled onto his side to face her and he caressed her smooth cheek._

 

_She smiled softly as her beautiful azure eyes fluttered open. "Good morning," she greeted in a sweet voice light with sleep._

 

_The young lord responded, "Good morning, my love."_

 

_She giggled, and it was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard. Suddenly, he took her smaller body in his strong arms and rolled onto his back, bringing her atop him. She laughed at his energy, resting her head on his warm and toned chest. He kissed the top of her head as he held her tightly._

 

_What a perfect morning it was._

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》  1100  《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

Alice jolted into consciousness, her heart racing and mind chaotic. What kind of dream was that? And where did it come from?

 

With a start, Alice noticed she felt a phantom arousal when she recalled the dream. That freaked her out and she flew out of bed, pacing around the much too spacious room, her fingers tangled in her brown hair as she stared at the large black and white tiles that made up the floor. Her small, bare feet slapped the cold floor in her haste and she was lost in her thoughts.

 

That is, until a ray of late morning sunlight blinded her. With a little cry of shock and a wince, she cringed away from the beam. Once recovered from the surprise wake up call, Alice looked to the light. The heavy scarlet drapes were drawn shut, casting a night-like darkness within the room. 

 

"What time is it?" she asked herself before going to her nightstand. As is habit, she checked her phone, rather than the accurate alarm clock just inches from the mobile device. The girl sighed when she saw the time. "Eleven..."

 

Forgetting the latest of the many strange dreams, Alice began her day. 

 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》                                              《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

_He rode gracefully upon the black steed, which thundered across the fields magnificently. Mounted on such a fine beast, the armoured man appeared to be a god, so powerful and noble. His silhouette was backed by a setting sun, and the scene was breathtaking and epic._

 

_She sat like a lady on the saddle of her own much smaller mare, whose coat was a mahogany the same shade as the rider's long hair. The lovely young woman watched as the man in the near distance commanded his ebony beast with such skill. The pair raced this way and that, maneuvering as if dodging. Watching the powerful man made her smile._

 

_Then, as the sun nearly set, the armoured male directed his great mount toward the waiting females. As they drew near, the riders smiled at eachother pleasantly and the equestrians bumped noses affectionately._

 

_"You appear as a god," the young lady told the man._

 

_Grinning, he replied, "And you are my beautiful goddess."_

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》  1200  《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

After having his sleep interrupted for the second time that day, Alucard had been unable to relax back into unconsciousness. The ridiculous mess that had been his mind and emotions had agitated him. Until he could release some tension, he wouldn't be able to sleep. And that further irritated him. 

 

So from his deep and dark chamber to the illuminated one of his fledgling he went. As expected, the Police Girl had decided to not sleep as the sun rose, choosing to act human as she was so fond of.

 

The male phased through the thick stone wall to find the young vampiress sitting at her small table, a bowl of human food before her. When the blonde noticed the movement and glanced its way, she gave a cry of surprise and dropped her full spoon. "M-Master!"

 

Seemingly floating toward her, his usual smirk in place, the vampire king asked, "What do you think you're doing, Police Girl?"

 

"H-having lunch," she answered submissively.

 

Alucard rounded the table, rounded her, like a shark. "Is that so? It looks more like you're playing pretend."

 

The young woman frowned up at her master, who halted behind the chair opposite the one she sat in. Though the draculina wanted to snap with something witty, she understood that it was her master she'd be addressing, her sire. She couldn't disrespect him like that. Not after all he's done for her. Sure, the imposing nosferatu was mean at times and uncaring toward her struggle, but he had saved her from a fate worse than death and taught her here and there. So, she bit her tongue and ignored the trickle of her own blood in her mouth. 

 

Alucard's smirk broadened slightly as his crimson eyes narrowed. "You refuse to drink blood, Police Girl, and you are becoming weak. If you do not rest, you will waste away into something unrecognizable, feral. Is that what you want?"

 

Seras gulped, shaking her head. "No," she told him defeatedly.

 

"Do you seek to become less than an animal perhaps? Does the thought of becoming our target thrill you?"

 

Seras shook her head, his words digging into her. 

 

The vampire was only encouraged by his fledgling's discomfort. "Sir Integra would order me to kill you, should you waste into such a state."

 

The blonde fisted her gloved hands and spoke frantically, "No! I don't want that!"

 

"Then why do you insist on ignoring your nature? As I've told you before, you chose the night, you chose to turn your back on the light of day, you chose the unlife of a bloodsucker."

 

Her face fell, the weight of his words bearing heavily on her. She could feel his disapproval in her bones. 

 

"Do you regret your decision?" he asked with a sudden edge to his voice. 

 

Seras looked up at him and found his smirk gone, his eyes now fierce and penetrating. Under his harsher fiery gaze, she shrank into herself and answered, "I don't regret my decision."

 

"Prove it, Police Girl. Don't continue to disappoint me."

 

"Yes, Master," she relented. 

 

"Clean up this mess and get some sleep," the vampire told her more gently.

 

The draculina nodded. "Okay, I will."

 

Smirking again, the nosferatu left via wall.

 

Although teasing his fledgling usually served to boost his spirits, he still felt too restless. How else could he soothe...

 

He chuckled as he passed from the wall and into the kitchen, catching a familiar scent. Emerging near the doorway, Alucard glanced toward the girl at the small and only table. She sat loosely, relaxed as she leaned over a book that lay on the table before her, her ankles crossed and one arm draped between her and the book while her other hand held a banana. As she took a bite, the vampire smirked.

 

Alice suddenly noticed him and glanced his way. Frowning, she muttered, "Pervert."

 

The nosferatu merely grinned meanly, his eyes gleaming mischievously behind his orange lenses.

 

With an irritated sigh, she slammed her book shut, threw the peel away, and stomped past the towering male, out of the kitchen and into the corridor, which lead to the dining area. 

 

Before she could even make it through, an arrogant rumble stopped her. "Didn't you forget something, little idiot?"

 

Paused, Alice blinked. What was that bastard talking abou- Oh. Her book. "Goddamnit..." she muttered under her breath. It took a few seconds for her to decide whether going back for it was worth the indignation. 

 

It was a book she was studying. It contained very useful information regarding chakras, aura, meditation, things she needed to know. And it was one of the only books that hadn't been altered. That was the only reason she'd embarrass herself in front of that dumb bloodsucker.

 

Scowling deeply, she turned around and strode back into the kitchen with as much pride as she could muster. She wouldn't indulge the creep with a glare, and that took some self control. Gracefully, Alice took her book and held it tightly to her chest.

 

When she turned to leave again, Alucard noticed the effect of her grip. Such cleavage was hard to ignore, especially for a man, even for him. 

 

The girl didn't glance at him and remained oblivious to his burning gaze on her generous breasts as she strutted right on past him again. This time, she spat, "Not a word, leechface."

 

Honoring her demand, the vampire didn't breathe a single word, merely chuckled with dark glee.

 

The brunette suddenly whirled around to glare, maybe even say something cruel, but she found no vampire in the hall. That overgrown leech had vanished. 

 

"Hm," she blinked. Then, she sighed and smiled. "Good riddance." With spirits much higher now, she turned back around to continue on-

 

A shrill cry was followed by a loud thud.

 

"You creepy sonofabitch!" Alice shouted at the inverted No-Life King before her. 

 

Alucard was less than a foot from her, his feet planted to the ceiling, niether his hat nor his glasses abiding by gravity. His amused red gaze was level with her angry azure glare, and she knew it despite not being able to see it.

 

His response to her came in the form of a chuckle and, "I believe you dropped something, foolish girl."

 

"No shit, Sherlock," she spat as she knelt to pick up her book, rising into a brisk step around and away from the upside-down crimson fucker. 

 

Already, she was sick of the mean-ass vampire. The brunette had only been at the Hellsing manor for a few days and she was fed up. Not only was the vampiric 'Trump Card', that 'No-Life King' being an intolerable pest, but Integra was being difficult and elusive. Alice hadn't been able to speak with the woman, and she hardly even saw her since breakfast on her second day. And that irritated Alice. Thus far, the only saving graces were Seras, the permission to explore the mansion, and the books supplied to her by Walter and Ferguson. 

 

And Alice was thankful she had her phone. It was her only connection with the outside world, and her only source of lyrically rich music.

 

As she neared the bend into the dining room, she hesitated. Would he jump out at her and scare her? Glancing behind her, she found no intolerable ass. So, he probably was planning to startle her.

 

Like an overgrown, bratty, mean child.

 

Prepared for the worst, she strode into the empty dining hall and didn't spare so much as a glance at any shadowy corner, her azure gaze locked on her path ahead. And as she walked through the warmly sunlit room, she wondered yet again how that crimson leech could go out in the sun. 

 

Man, just how wrong were the vampire myths? 

 

Alice shook her head to clear all thoughts of vampires.  Right now, she wanted to find Integra.

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

Alucard made it to his chambers with a slight smile. Teasing that little mortal was more fun than doing so his fledgling. While Police Girl was too submissive to him, the human seemed more feisty. 

 

Dropping himself into his thronechair, the nosferatu decided he'd make more of a game of the stupid little human. It still irritated him that he didn't know why she was here, and that he still had to babysit her, but he would make the best of a bad situation. 

 

Leaning back with a faint smile, the crimson male closed his fiery eyes and willed sleep to take him. 

 

Suddenly, his mind's eye conjured his past wife, his Alicia. It was a fragment of a memory, in which she had been bared before him, laying beneath him, her soft thighs hugging his hips as he lowered himself down to her-

 

Alucard opened his eyes abruptly, cutting off the memory. 

 

Why had he seen that? While he did remember everything so clearly, everything from his time as Vlad, everything from his time with Alicia, his memories never thrust into his conscious mind like that. No, he kept them locked away and protected, bringing them forth only when he wished to revisit them.

 

But that particular memory... it was the first time he and his past beloved had made love. Why would that memory surface so suddenly? 

 

And why did it call to mind that girl? 

 

Furrowing his dark brow, he decided to seek out the girl again. He wanted to find out why she was haunting him. 

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

The search for Integra ended in failure. More accurately, it ended in rejection. The woman had sent Alice away without so much as opening her study door. It was clear to the brunette that the Hellsing heiress didn't want to speak to or even see her.

 

As she trudged away, Alice's hurt became great annoyance at the platinum-blonde woman. And annoyance wasn't her favourite thing to feel. 

 

Then she got an idea. It was an appealing idea. It was a _naughty_ idea.

 

With a better mood, she hurried off to her room, only getting lost twice.

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

Alucard could sense the mortal in her room. Perhaps he could scare her, get her angry so he'd have more fun pestering her. The vampire wanted to toy with the annoying mortal because she -- unknowingly, perhaps -- toyed with him, haunting his memories and thoughts. It was cruel to take revenge on someone who was unaware of what they had done to wrong the first person, but the No-Life King was a monster, and cruelty just came so easily to him. 

 

But a soft and urgent moan made him freeze before he could fully pass through the wall and into the night-shrouded room. 

 

A certain scent caught him off guard. It was such a feminine aroma, so sweet yet so spicy in such a way that drove him crazy. He recognized that smell without ever having known it. But could it be...?

 

Though the room was veiled from human eyes by deep darkness, his could see clearly and effortlessly. And that crimson gaze seemed to flare as it rested on the girl's bed.

 

There, she lay. On her back, her legs bent and spread. One hand clutched at the scarlet comforter while the other-

 

Alucard licked his lips and forced himself to stay put, lest he lunge at her with such an urge. The No-Life King had self-control, but he was still a man, and one that hadn't shared a bed with a woman in over a century. Needless to say, he had to work to reign in that wild beast within him that wanted to join Alice. 

 

The girl moaned again, breathy and _closer_. 

 

Alucard had come to merely antagonize the girl again. But now he wanted to ravage her. The way she arched her back with impending climax, the way she touched her virgin self so well, the way she breathed and moaned in such a way that practically screamed for him. Alice was most likely unaware that he was watching her in all her nude and excited glory, but she was succeeding in luring him in. 

 

He couldn't have that.

 

Alucard tore himself away from the sight just as she gave an all-too-sweet cry and passed back through the wall the way he came. 

 

Back in his dark chambers, Alucard sat in his large thronechair in silent thought. His mind kept going over what he felt when he walked in on Alice masturbating. 

 

When he heard her moan, when he caught her scent, when he saw her, he felt the urge to join her, to dominate her, to ravage her. He hadn't felt that with any other woman. In all the centuries he had existed, no woman had lured him in, had seduced him so completely. 

 

Not since his beloved had he longed for a woman. None had excited him, had really pleasured him, and he had not pursued any female. None could fulfill his hunger, none could ease the pain in his unbeating heart, none could replace his beloved Alicia.

 

Alucard winced, his mind making a realization he'd rather not acknowledge. He immediately shoved all thoughts from his head. He couldn't acknowledge such a thing...

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

The woman sat at her desk, a cigar held in her clenched jaw. Integra kept thinking about Alice. It undoubtedly hurt the girl that the heiress waa avoiding her. And that bothered the commander.

 

Her trusted butler Walter spoke after a moment. "Sir Integra, in light if your orders to boost our current Hellsing membership, I've taken the liberty of hiring professional mercenaries."

 

"Mercenaries?" she blinked. Then, "Men motivated by a lust for money. Can we trust such soldiers?"

 

"Normally, I wouldn't. But these men are proper professionals. As long as they have a contract, and get their money on time, the Wild Geese will never break their word."

 

Integra glanced at her servant. With most of her own men gone, killed in the Valentine Brothers' attack, she needed to replenish her troops. Could Ferguson command such people, mercenaries? The older man was still a great soldier himself, strong and commanding despite his age. The task shouldn't be too much, especially if the mercenaries keep their word and abide by a contract.

 

Integra sighed, contemplating. How did it come to this? And what was to happen now?

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

《》                        《》

  《》  21Mar  0400  《》

《》                        《》

 

   Integra Hellsing had met the Wild Geese in the early morning, before Alucard and Seras retired for the day. It had worked out well. The group of mercenaries had flown in and arrived at the manor before dawn, giving Integra and her vampires a chance to meet with them before Alice even awoke.

 

And the heiress was nervous. The men themselves seemed like the average hired killers, but they also seemed bound by their word. What made the commander uneasy was the fact they were all men, and judging by the way some of them eyed Seras, Integra could guess they were just like men.

 

The woman would need to figure a way to keep the band of mercenaries away from Alice, without drawing attention to the girl.

 

And as she left the parlour room full of mercs, Walter and Alucard at her heels and Seras following behind, she got an idea. 

 

"Alucard," she addressed.

 

"Yes, my master?" he replied smoothly.

 

"Come with me to my study," the woman told him simply.

 

"Of course." The vampire assumed Integra had orders for him, perhaps regarding the sloppy new Hellsing soldiers. Would she order him to 'whip them into shape'? Or perhaps he'll be tasked with 'teaching' those men about real vampires. He could only hope. 

 

The heiress then said, "Walter, bring me some tea. Earl Grey."

 

"Right away, ma'am," the butler nodded before turning down a hall they passed. 

 

"Seras," the commander continued. 

 

"Yes, sir?" the timid Police Girl asked. 

 

"Sleep well."

 

"Thank you, sir," the young draculina smiled as she left her master and employer, stepping into a corridor that would eventually lead to the sublevels.

 

With her crimson vampire her only company, Integra arrived at and entered her study, Alucard having opened the door for her. Remaining silent, she took a seat behind her large desk and prepared a cigar. 

 

The No-Life King closed the door before moving to stand before the great mahogany desk, where waited, patiently and wearing a slight smile. 

 

Then, "What do you think of them?"

 

"I've already made clear my observation," the nosferatu replied. 

 

"Do you think they can do their job?"

 

"Pulling the trigger is what they do best. I have no doubts about that. Just don't expect too much. They're rough, sloppy, but they'll do."

 

"They're also men. Many of them young," she noted. 

 

"And? The Police Girl has already proven herself to those dogs. If any of them dare to harass her, she'll put them in their place."

 

"It's not Seras I'm worried about."

 

He narrowed his fiery gaze. "The girl?"

 

Integra glared at her servant. "She has a name."

 

" _Alice_ ," he hissed. "You think they'll pursue _her_?"

 

"Of course. There's only three women in the entire building. I sign their paycheck, Seras will earn their respect if she hasn't already. Alice will be easy prey. She's beautiful, she's innocent, she's kind, she's naive. I don't want her getting involved with any of those killers."

 

"Perhaps we can lock her in her room. So long as that girl isn't roaming about, all our problems will be solved."

 

Integra glared. "We're not locking Alice anywhere. I just need you to keep a closer eye on her and those men."

 

Alucard's gaze became hard and all amusement left him. "What exactly are you asking me to do?"

 

The heiress's admiral eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "I'm telling you to keep Alice under your protection. Keep her guarded from them."

 

The tall nosferatu was outraged. He had already been ordered to babysit the stupid mortal -- a task which was made bearable only by her entertaining reactions to his teasing -- and now his master wanted him to protect that very same human from mercenaries? What kind of insult was this? Alucard was the strongest, most fearsome vampire anyone had yet to encounter, and here he was being ordered to protect a little virgin from hired killers, who would seek to bed her at best, or maybe even court her. Such indignation! Such gross misuse of his potential!

 

But the crimson nosferatu merely scowled at his master, his fiery eyes blazing with fury. In a controlled tone, he said, "Wouldn't the Police Girl be better suited for such a task?"

 

"Those men would see Seras as a challenge. She would make poor protection. You, however, would deter any funny business." She took a drag of her cigar. "You are intimidating. Those men wouldn't think of challenging you."

 

"Why not just lock the little human in her room? Why must I babysit her and hold her precious little hand all the time?" Alucard demanded, his irritation showing through. "If she's so damn important to you, why not keep her by your side?"

 

Integra stood suddenly, slamming her gloved hands on her desk and dropping the cigar as she yelled, "How dare you talk back to me! I gave you an order, demon, and I expect you to obey it! You will do so, now, Alucard!" In a lower, dangerous tone, she told him, "if any of those men so much as touch Alice, I will have your damned head. Now leave me."

 

Alucard glared at his master, his scarlet eyes blazing with fury. But he must obey. he had no choice.

 

He never had a choice.

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》                                                《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

_The man overpowered her easily, and she enjoyed his dominance over her. Such a strong, powerful man, he drove her crazy. He thrust into her, entered her so suddenly, she was filled not only with him, but also a mixture of pleasure and pain. His name left her in a sweet cry, and it only encouraged him to thrust again, deeper into her. Desperately, she clung to the man above her, her thin fingers digging into his muscled back, her smooth legs hugging his hips to hers._

 

_Their lust for eachother was only matched by their love. As they spoke eachother's name, cried out and moaned in pleasure, it was obvious they were one, in mind, body, and soul._

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》  1030  《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

Alice left her room with a bit of a blush still present on her creamy cheeks. The most recent of her odd dreams was especially erotic, and she was frantic to get her mind off it. If she thought too much about any of her recent dreams, she would develop a headache and an empty feeling would clench her heart. It was a strange feeling, and one she'd rather avoid. She didn't even want to meditate on it and regress into past lives, despite being sure doing so would illuminate a lot.

 

So, she set out to the kitchen. Perhaps Walter would be there. She enjoyed his cooking, and craved those perfect, fluffy pancakes of his. Even if the elderly butler wasn't to be found, she'd get food. Integra had allowed her access to the kitchen, so long as she didn't make a mess. 

 

Alice suddenly realized, as she started down the two flights of stairs that would bring her to the ground floor, that there was no chef. No cook was ever present in the kitchen. Only Walter. But Integra had mentioned a wonderful chef before, a goddess of the culinary. Where was she now?

 

The brunette felt a shiver run down her spine. She still hadn't figured out where all the Hellsing staff went, and it freaked her out. All the stains she had noticed before were gone, and all the walls had been restored to perfection. Had there been an accident Integra was trying to cover up? Had one of her vampires maybe gone berserk?

 

Immediately, she shook her head. Seras wouldn't hurt a human, and Alucard was probably kept on a tight leash by the Hellsing heiress. Neither nosferatu would've slaughtered most of the Hellsing staff. Such a thought was ridiculous. 

 

Upon stepping down the last of the stairs to the ground floor, Alice noticed two unfamiliar men talking as they walked through the lobby. One of them, a chubby man with short blonde hair, saw her and halted his step. Noticing his friend's gawking, the second man, a taller black guy, turned to face her. Immediately, he smiled. 

 

Alice suddenly felt nervous as the strange men stared at her. Their clothing -- which were similar in color scheme but definitely not a uniform -- adorned the Hellsing insignia. Were they new employees? 

 

"Hey!" the blonde greeted with a grin. "Good morning!"

 

"Good morning," she replied softly, smiling politely. 

 

The short blonde hurried to her like an eager puppy, offering his hand as if to help her down the last few steps. "May I, miss?" he asked like a gentleman. 

 

With a soft laugh, she placed her hand in his and let him walk her down. The second man came to her other side and said, "Hello, beautiful, my name is Danzel."

 

Danzel Washington came to her mind and she laughed softly, blushing at his compliment. "Hi. I'm Alice," she told them.

 

The blonde placed his other hand atop hers, which he still held. "And I'm Zach! It's nice to meet you!"

 

"Nice to meet you," she said shyly. 

 

The two men grinned down at her, their eyes already catching every curve. Their roving gazes went unnoticed by the timid girl, however. 

 

Danzel offered, "Is there anything you need, Alice?"

 

"Do you need company?" Zach asked. 

 

She laughed softly, nervously. This was the first time she received so much attention from men. The brunette didn't know how to react.

 

Suddenly, a familiar male voice growled, "You weren't hired to flirt."

 

Alice recognized the voice immediately and found herself both annoyed and blushing. In an attempt to hide her embarrassment, she looked down and away from the men and the source of the voice. 

 

Danzel and Zach, however, stared at the crimson figure emerging from the floor before them. The vampire donned his hat and orange-lensed glasses, which only seemed to make him more intimidating as he towered over both mercenaries. 

 

The two were frozen in fright and shock. 

 

Alucard spoke again, his tone hard, "Return to your duties, dogs. And know that if you prove yourselves incompetent, you'll be removed." And as he drew his silver Casull, he said, "By me, personally."

 

The men flinched, straining not to scream like girls. In unison, they cried, "Yessir! Sorrysir!" And with that, they fled the room. 

 

Alucard watched them run, disgusted by the cowardice. Those men were supposed to be mercenaries, yet they run like little girls. How pitiful.

 

Movement in front of him caught his fiery eye, and he found Alice was walking away in evident frustration. Was she mad that he scared the mercenaries off?

 

He wouldn't have followed her, but he could smell more of those dogs in the hall she was heading for. Even if he didn't want to, he had to abide by his orders.

 

When he made to tail her, Alice spun to face him suddenly. "What do you want? Why are you following me?"

 

"My master wanted me to ensure the new recruits were staying on task. She does not want them to become distracted." The No-Life King figured that excuse would serve better than 'My master wanted me to guard you from the horny mercenaries'. 

 

The petite brunette glared up at him. "Well, you don't have to scare the poor guys. They were just being nice." And with that, she turned and started away again. 

 

Alucard's brow twitched. That little mortal was naive. Disgustingly so. If she had heard those mens' thoughts like he had, she would have a totally different opinion. 

 

The nosferatu followed the human, his silver gun still in hand. As expected, two more of the Wild Geese strolled the halls, both of which grinned at Alice. Alucard noticed the girl stiffen slightly and he found himself snarling silently at the mercenaries before he realised what he was doing. 

 

Why would he instinctively snarl like that? In her defense?

 

Immediately, the men turned down a different corridor, fear evident in their scarred faces. Their reaction actually made the nosferatu smirk, the competitive male urge taking over.

 

Confused, Alice blinked before glaring back at her crimson shadow. "What was that? What did you do?"

 

Fortunately, he had dropped his snarl in favor of the smirk before the girl could see. To the irritated mortal, he said, "I didn't do a thing, little fool."

 

"Lying sack of shit." She faced forward again. "Go away. Stop following me, creep."

 

Alucard wanted nothing more than to sleep, but he needed to obey his master. So, until he scared every Wild Geese member away from Alice, he wouldn't be able to retire. And that served to irritate him.

 

Then again, most of the mercenaries were given this day to rest. Technically, this was their day off, and all but a handful were asleep by now, and they probably wouldn't awaken until much later. Four of their group had already been frightened by Alucard, and they were sure to spread the word. Perhaps he could return to his chambers. 

 

And so he did, making sure to startle the girl with a hiss as he did so. 

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》  1945  《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

Alice noticed a lack of oppressive and offensive crimson fucker when night fell. She was sure he was gone. His sort of aura was strong and very noticeable, and absent. 

 

That was totally fine with the girl though. 

 

Feeling exceptionally great as she wandered toward the library, she ran into a few mercenaries. Two of the three were familiar, Zach and Danzel. 

 

Both of whom grinned at her. "Alice!" they exclaimed together.

 

The brunette was suddenly so shy and only managed a small, "Hi," and a wave. In all honesty, she was surprised those men would still even talk to her after Alucard scared them off. 

 

And she found that highly relieving. Maybe she could make new friends.

 

Zach said excitedly, "We're heading out to a club. Wanna come?"

 

The offer made her bite her lip in hesitation. But then she thought of that irritating crimson asshole leechbrain motherfucker and Integra. And before she knew it, the girl had changed into a short skirt, crop top, and heels and was heading out with mercenaries she had just met to some random English club.

 

The trip there was a blur, as Alice was too high on an adrenaline rush to really pay attention. Hell, she didn't even get that third merc's name!

 

And then they were there, at some club she didn't know the name of that smelled of booze and bad ideas and was pulsing with bodies and colourful lights accompanying men she hardly knew. What could go wrong?

 

Alice entered the bar with the mercenaries, who weren't half bad. They made pretty good company, after you got through the 'I'm a merc' exterior. Turns out, that third man was the captain Pip Bernadotte, who was a charmer if there ever was one.

 

While Zach and Danzel went to get drinks, Pip led a shy Alice to the throbbing dance floor, where he proceeded to show her how to 'dance'. The brunette realized that this 'dancing' waa just the girl grinding against the man behind her. Both people would move to the beat and have a rhythm, but it wasn't quite what she would call 'dancing'.

 

Still, she let the merc leader guide her, moving her hips with his hands while she got the swaying movement down. After a while, with some help from the mercenaries' jokes and upbeat personalities, the girl was enjoying herself.

 

All the attention she got from the men made her feel great. It didn't even bother her that they wanted to dance with her so often, or that they were getting so drunk and touchy. 

 

But it did kinda bug her that she had much more energy than the men. While the three went to the bar, needing a break from her enthusiastic dancing, Alice remained on the dance floor. With a certain level of caution, she kept moving with the crowd, an occasional man joining her briefly.

 

Then, as she got into a song she liked that started playing, a man swept behind her and took her hips in his hands, moving with her nicely. Whoever was dancing with her, they were much better than anyone yet.

 

Alice's azure eyes were heavy as she let the man hold her hips, which he pressed his own into. such close contact made her aroused, and she enjoyed it. With the pulsating lights overhead, so many other moving bodies around her, the brunette waa fine with letting go. Whoever held her so tightly, whoever pressed himself into her backside, whoever moved her to his powerful and seductive rhythm, was driving ger wild. 

 

She'd never considered having a one night stand until now. Any man who could move so fluidly, who could move those hips so powerfully, must be good in bed. 

 

The man was so much taller, but he bent to rumble in her ear, "I love the way you move, girl."

 

Alice turned her head slightly, not even caring to really look at him. Smiling seductively, she told him, "This Is nothing. I could do so much more."

 

"Oh? Care to demonstrate?"

 

With her heart pounding, with her mind reaffirming her confidence, Alice ground against him hard, fluidly, feeling his bulge press into her thinly clad buttocks. 

 

The man groaned in pleasure. He growled, "Oh, Alice, I like this side of you."

 

The girl froze then. How did this stranger know her? Fear replaced her excitement. Her eyes found his broad hands at her hips.

 

White leather gloves. Red symbols. No way.

 

Suddenly, she whirled around, breaking his grasp on her, and immediately she gasped in shock and horror, her hands covering her mouth.

 

Alucard.

 

That crimson nosferatu smirked down at her, mischief playing in his glasses-hidden eyes and on his lips.

 

The brunette demanded, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

 

"Apparently not you anymore," he teased meanly.

 

She glared hotly, a deep scowl on her pretty face. "What the fuck did you say?"

 

"Little fool, you should be grateful. With the way you're dressed--" his eyes slowly roamed the black crop top, the short plaid skirt, the black heels, noticing her cleavage and smokey eye makeup the most-- "and the way you were moving, you'd attract the worst kind of scum."

 

"And look who I found on my hip," she shot back.

 

Alucard frowned. "You should thank me for intervening." 

 

"Fuck you, goddamn creep. Quit stalking me, fucking leech."

 

"Little idiot, why would I even waste my time on you?" When her frown deepened, his smirk broadened. "I'm here to bring you four back to the manor."

 

Alice was horrified. Integra knew she left! Oh no! The woman would kill her!

 

But another thing upset the girl. She had danced so sensually with Alucard of all people! If that wasn't awful enough, the fact that she really didn't mind deep down inside was.

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》                                                 《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

_Her hands tangled in his hair as his tightened on her hips. His tongue waa so warm as it ventured through her folds, so deep and so ah!_

 

_She cried out as he brought her to an orgasm, her fingers tightening in his ebony hair. While she tembled with her euphoria, he rose to meet her lips. They kissed passionately, and she was able to taste herself on him. It only made her more eager. She wrapped her legs around him as she kissed him hard._

 

_The man chuckled and muttered her nane oh so lovingly._

 

《》                        《》

  《》  22Mar  0937 《》

《》                        《》

 

Alice awoke to find a strange wetness between her legs. With a sigh, the girl realized she had obviously gotten a little too into her dream.

 

And said dream gave her a headache.

 

Groaning, she got up and made for the shower. The brunette took her time, seeing as she didn't need to meet anyone for breakfast. Integra was still avoiding her.

 

Which was probably for the best. The last thing Alice wanted was to face her sister after she 'danced' with that stupid leechbrain motherfuckeer.

 

Once out, she went to the kitchen, had a small meal, and then found herself in the library. The grand room was empty, very still.

 

"Apparently mercenaries don't read," she observed. Then, with a shrug, she moved to the tall bookshelves. 

 

She liked her books. But she was curious about what would be kept in an old manor like this one. 

 

As the girl moved leisurely along the tall shelves, her azure eyes found an old, worn book that immediately caught her interest.

 

Dracula by Bram Stoker.

 

She took it and sat in a large plush chair near the window, which gave a stunning view of the morning outside. After admiring the beauty, she got to reading.

 

And before she could even get halfway through the book, strands of black hair fell into view.

 

She jumped violently, thinking of the Grudge. But upon inspection, Alice found only an amused crimson fucker, who was defying gravity yet again as if he could.

 

Sans hat and glasses and his face only a couple feet from hers, the vampire smirked at the girl. "A little jumpy, aren't we, foolish human?"

 

"That's not the typical reaction when people see your face?" The brunette felt her comeback could be much better.

 

"No, you just frighten more easily than a child."

 

The brunette huffed. "Shoo with you. Shouldn't you be in your coffin or something?"

 

"I should. But after your little outing last night-" to which she blushed profusely- "I'd figure my master would want me to keep a closer eye on you."

 

Alice froze, panicked. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

 

Mean, he chuckled. "Of course not. Blackmail seemed like more fun."

 

At that, she frowned. "Asshole." She then returned to her book. 

 

Alucard eyed it. "Seriously, human? Why choose that one?" Then, smirking, he teased, "Are you becoming interested in me? Of course, one could only assume, after what you did last night." He chuckled.

 

Not even looking up at him, she replied, "They say it's best to know your enemy. And judging by this book, I'd day I'd know enough about you once I'm done."

 

"Idiot. How do you know that novel is even accurate? It's been deemed a work of fiction, after all."

 

"Bram Stoker is an alias. His real name is Abraham Van Hellsing." Her azure eyes were cold as they met his smoldering scarlet ones. "And he's the one that kicked your leech ass a century ago and made you his little pet."

 

Alucard suddenly felt a rage boil inside him. But where did it come from and who was it directed towards? The girl wasn't the first to say something like that, yet this was the first time he felt so enraged at the mention. This confused him.

 

Without another word, sure he would snap on the girl if he let his anger rule, the No-Life King vanished. 

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》                                                  《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

_The girl breathed a sigh of relief as she trembled both in fear and with the chill from the water. From the cover the stalks of rivergrass offered her, she dared a peek between them at the trail. The bandits were nearly out of sight, the horses' hooves rumbling further and further away._

 

_Still not completely sure of her safety, she tried to move closer to the taller stalks behind her, only to slip and splash around in her haste to catch herself. Her attempts were in vain, and as she found herself nearly submerged, with only her head poking out, she trembled violently._

 

_The bandits must have heard her. They were sure to come back. They would do worse than kill her._

 

_But as she sat in the dark sapphire water, in the growing twilight shadows, she didn't hear the trampling horses or the obnoxious cries of those savage men. Dare she hope they hadn't heard?_

 

_"Who's there?" a baritone voice called suddenly, too close to the girl for her comfort._

 

_Like a rock in a despaired pond, her heart sank. Those awful men had heard her, and  now they were going to find her and do horrible, horrible things to her. In her panic, she shook, otherwise unmoving._

 

_"I know you're still there," the man spoke again, even closer now. "You dare make me repeat myself?"_

 

_The girl whimpered softly before biting her lip hard. Whoever that man was, he was drawing nearer. She could hear his movement in the gentle, calm water. He was so close, perhaps just behind the bunch of rivergrass that backed her._

 

_Closer, he came. Closer, closer, closer..._

 

_The terrified girl shut her azure eyes and hoped she would not be found. Oh please, be overlooked. Oh please, turn the other way._

 

_Suddenly, the voice boomed from just an arm's length away, "You! Peasant girl!"_

 

_Startled, she looked up at the tall man, and she gasped. Though the final light of day backed him, traced his powerful figure, she recognized him in an instant. "Oh, my lord!" Suddenly, she stood and bowed her head to him. "Forgive me, my lord, I-"_

 

_"What are you doing here?" he demanded, his tone harsh. "Have you come to spy on your king?"_

 

_"No, my lord," she spoke in a soft, terrified tone. "I was sent into the village to retrieve a package for you, my lord."_

 

_He seemed to radiate anger. "You're that servant girl."_

 

_Her heart fluttered at the thought of him recognizing her. "Y-yes, my lord."_

 

_Crossing his arms, he added, "The one who allowed one of my horses to escape."_

 

_Suddenly, she didn't feel so elated at his recognition. "I do apologize, my lord. I-"_

 

_"If you were sent to retrieve something from the village, why are you playing in the water?" The king's words were accusatory._

 

_"I wasn't playing, my lord," she told him frettfully, still not even daring to look up at him. "I had been chased by bandits. I hid here. Forgive me, my lord, I meant no disrespect."_

 

_The king sighed. "Am I to assume they stole whatever it was you were fetching?"_

 

_Meekly, she nodded. "Forgive me, my lord."_

 

_The king was silent, thoughtful. The cool air was thick, tense. Still, the girl trembled with fear of what she thought would come. Surely, the young lord would punish her severely for allowing bandits to take what was his. Perhaps he would have her beaten or whipped. Worse yet, he may throw her to his lower servants as a way to 'pass time'._

 

_The girl's heart beat furiously as she imagined a fate worse than the last. Her king must have been thinking similarly, for he had been still and unmoving long after the sun had fully set._

 

_Then, "Look at me, girl."_

 

_She hesitated, though slightly. The last thing she wanted was to further enrage her king. Obediently, she raised her face, only enough to be eye level with his bare pectorals. Her cheeks burned as she took in the sight, how enticing his toned chest was._

 

_Suddenly, he chuckled, to which she quickly flicked her staring gaze to his amused face. Mortified, she realized he had noticed her practically gawking at him._

 

_Uncrossing his arms, the king started to circle the girl slowly, his cobalt eyes studying her._

 

_Under his intense gaze, she squirmed, suddenly so self-conscious. She must have been a mess, dirty and soaked, akin to a washed up rat, her long, braided mahogany hair unruly by now. With those strange thoughts, she fiddled with her delicate hands as she glanced behind her, seeing his bright eyes bore into her._

 

_Striding around her again, as a predator would his prey, he became even more amused. "What is your name?" he asked, his timbre purposely seductive as he eyed her._

 

_"A-Alicia, my lord," she stuttered nervously._

 

_"Your name is as foreign as your accent," the young lord noted, closing his circle as he started a third deliberately slow round._

 

_The girl was silent for a moment. Was he inviting her to speak about her home? Deciding that must be why the intimidating man was still silent, she said, "I'm from a country far away, my lord."_

 

_"Mhm," he rumbled, almost as if purring. As he moved in front of her again, he noticed her discreet gaze, which followed the slight contractions of his visible muscles, which even seemed to quickly search the waist-high water for something more. He smirked at this._

 

_She saw the smirk and blushed heavily, internally berating herself for staring again. That was her king! Not some other peasant man. She couldn't possibly have the right to look at her powerful and fearsome lord so... lustfully. Alicia closed her eyes, aware of his movement behind her._

 

_Suddenly, his large and callused hands found her hips as he stopped behind her, making her freeze. Why was he touching her like that?_

 

_The king pulled her close, her back pressing into his warm abdomen, causing her breath to hitch, to stutter. Slowly, those warm hands squeezed her hips before one slid to entrap her and hold her in place while the other began to trail down._

 

_Startled, Alicia gasped. "M-my lord! Wha-"_

 

_"Hush, girl," he whispered, arousing the girl against her will._

 

_Obediant, she stayed quiet. Silent, she was acutely aware of the arm that held her to him, the hand that took hold of her dress, the warm lips that suddenly found her neck and grazed it softly. Her heart raced with anticipation and fear. Oh so much fear._

 

_The girl was torn, as he slowly raised the hem of her clothing, as to what to do, how to feel. As a servant, she was expected to obey any order she was given. She belonged to her powerful king. As his property, she had to surrender herself to him._

 

_But she didn't want to. The bandits had wanted her body, other cruel men from her homeland wanted her body. She was still innocent, still a virgin, and she wished to remain so._

 

_But she couldn't defy her king. Such insolence was unthinkable, and he would punish her severely._

 

_The king lightly pecked the soft, cold skin of her neck as his hand finally made contact with the flesh under her clothing. Alicia fisted her shaking hands as she stared hopelessly and afraid at nothing in particular. That hand, so warm, so gentle, trailed toward her womanhood._

 

_Then, in an instant, she found she had turned in his grasp and slapped the king. Horror filled her as she saw him recoil slightly from the contact, shock evident on his rugged face._

 

_Oh, what had she done? She had slapped her king?_

 

_Alicia was petrified by fear as she watched him slowly straighten, a frown forming on his hard face. The young lord's blue eyes were stone, the scowl he wore damning. He fisted his hands at his sides, which were hidden in the dark water._

 

_The girl stared up at him, certain whatever punishment she would recieve would be no less than hell for her. Alicia couldn't even imagine the horror of it, the torture. All she could think of was the fact she had actually slapped King Vlad Tepes, Vlad the Impaler, the cruel and ruthless ruler of those lands._

 

_But even as she watched the intimidating man shift slightly, his furious gaze boring into her very soul, she couldn't wholeheartedly bring herself to regret her action. As a servant, she should beg the king for forgiveness, grovel at his feet and plead for mercy. However, as a person, as another human, she felt justified. Why should he be allowed to do as he pleased with her? King or not, he shouldn't have a right over her body._

 

_"You dare strike me?" The king's tone was dangerous, his gaze fierce._

 

_No matter what she said, she would definitely be punished. Not only had she slapped him, but she had also discovered him while he was exposed and failed to complete a simple task. So, if she was going to face the cruel inevitable anyway, why not retain some dignity?_

 

_With a firm grasp on her resolve, Alicia erected herself and said with confidence, "My lord, I did not wish for you to continue."_

 

_"You would deny your king? You dare defy him?" The unforgiving ruler was angry, even offended at such disrespect._

 

_But the girl didn't shrink in fear. "I would deny any man who tried to touch me against my will. I am nobody's to do with as they please. I serve my king, but I refuse to be his toy."_

 

_Vlad furrowed his dark brow at her. The girl, who appeared to be so petite, so feminine, so submissive, glared up at him with confident azure eyes. She wouldn't falter. She was standing up to her king._

 

_How did Vlad feel about that? She had just slapped him, she was a poor excuse of a servant, and now she was talking back to him? This- what was her name? Amelia? Alison? This girl was daring to disrespect him, to question his authority! A severe reprimand was in order._

 

_But he found himself smiling. Then he laughed._

 

_The girl blinked, her certainty wavering with question of his sanity._

 

_The ruler grinned down at the girl. "What was your name?"_

 

_At his question, she frowned, insulted and hurt. In a hard tone, she told him, "Alicia. My name is Alicia."_

 

_"Alicia," he purred. "Alicia, you stand against your king, because I did something you did not like."_

 

_She nodded slowly. Her punishment was coming, she was sure. Her king must be savoring the moment, reveling in the pain before it even begun._

 

_"This is truly amusing, incredible! Such a little girl, yet your eyes burn with a fierceness," he observed. "You're not fit to be my servant."_

 

_Alicia's heart sped up tenfold. The torture, whatever horror he had planned, was going to come down upon her._

 

_But Vlad gazed down at her with a gentle smile. "A servant does not fight, a servant does not argue, and a servant definitely does not slap her king!" he laughed, confusing the girl. "A servant does not demand her king's respect."_

 

_Was he expecting her to apologize? The girl was appalled at the thought!_

 

_Vlad continued, "Alicia, you are not a servant. You are a lady." Bowing his head to her, he said, "Forgive my actions, lady Alicia."_

 

_The girl blinked at him, stumbling a few steps away from him. "My lord, what are you saying?"_

 

_Vlad eyed her with amusement. "Didn't you want an apology? Haven't I disrespected you?"_

 

_"B-but I'm a servant! A lowly peasant" she found herself arguing. "I can't possibly deserve your apology or your praise!"_

 

_The young lord laughed again. "You still argue your king! This is unlike a servant, my dear Alicia. No, you have a fire that burns too brightly. You are no servant."_

 

_"My lord..." she was confused beyond confusion._

 

_He didn't wait for another argument. "Alicia, you've proven something tonight. You've proven your worth."_

 

_"I have no worth," Alicia muttered._

 

_Suddenly, her delicate chin was taken in a strong hand, her large azure eyes forced to meet intense cobalt ones. The king's expression had hardened slightly to say, "Alicia, you have worth. You have shown that to me. Don't deceive yourself by claiming you are worthless. If such were true, you and I wouldn't be here now."_

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》  1757  《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

Alucard's eyes opened slowly as his dream faded. That dream, and those like it, those that were memories, were now haunting him every time he slept. Every time he closed his sunset eyes, he relived a memory. And it pained him. 

 

In the centuries and decades since he lost everything that mattered to him, his beloved hadn't haunted him so badly.  Yes, he had thought of her so much, dwelt on the times they had shared and the life they were building for themselves and their child. But now he was plagued. Why was she  cursing him like this? It was torture! His dearly beloved wouldn't wish such suffering upon him. She was never cruel as he was. 

 

Alucard felt the tug of that nagging feeling again. It was a revelation that he needed to acknowledge. But he didn't want to. Why? 

 

Alicia...

 

With a start, the vampire saw Alice in his mind's eye at his beloved's name. 

 

He sighed, relenting. That was the nagging feeling, wasn't it? Alice was Alicia? 

 

But that was ridiculous! Sure, their names were similar, but that couldn't prove a relation.

 

However, on top of that, their identical physique seemed uncanny. It had to be coincidence though. Many humans have a nonrelated doppelganger. It was nothing out of the ordinary.

 

Then, there were their souls... Alucard could sense a familiarity in Alice. He noticed something nostalgic in her personality. So what? She was just another girl!

 

The nosferatu sighed.

 

Alice and Alicia... One and the same?

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》                                                 《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

_The girl was tense and beyond nervous as she stared warily at the man across the table. Much more relaxed than she was, he sipped his wine, his cobalt gaze locked with hers._

 

_She couldn't believe she was sitting at his table. She was expected to share dinner with her king. The brunette girl couldn't wrap her head around it. Surely he was only toying with her._

 

_"Alicia," the king started._

 

_But she interjected with a question, "Why are you doing this?" Her hands tangled with themselves on her lap as she sat stiffly. "After what I did, you bring me back here to your castle, have me bathed as if I were a noble, and then request I share a meal with you. Why?"_

 

_The king rested his elbows on the large wooden table yet to be filled with platters, intertwined his fingers before resting his lips against them. His warm cobalt gaze studied the anxious girl before he spoke. "My dear Alicia, you are the only person bold enough to stand against me. You treat me as if I were not your king, but another man."_

 

_"So why haven't you punished me?" she asked._

 

_He chuckled, leaning back loosely in his seat, his folded hands separating so one could rest on the table while the other took his chalice of wine. He sipped some before speaking. "I'm quite taken by you. Your boldness, your fierceness, it beckons me. You are a strong young lady."_

 

_"But I'm not a royal or a noble."_

 

_"And that makes you even more appealing." He set his drink down before standing. The towering man moved toward her slowly, gracefully even. "You are humble, unlike someone of a higher class. You seem to see the world in such a different way. I've seen how you interact with the other servants and even the animals. You're gentle. Yet you're strong." He knelt before her, gazing up at her. "I wish for you to remain here, not as a servant but as an equal."_

 

_"But why?" she whispered, so overwhelned by such words, such a thought. "My lord-"_

 

_"Vlad," he told her as he took her fidgeting, delicate hands in his callused, larger ones. "Call me Vlad. My dear, I am taken by you. Your innocence seduces me, your kind, gentle nature appeals to me, you ensnare me. I wish to court you, Alicia." With his warm cobalt gaze making her heart drum against her chest, he kissed her hands softly._

 

《》                        《》

  《》  23Mar  0948  《》

《》                        《》

 

Alice woke up in a state of confusion, but that was nothing new. Lately, she'd been having a lot of really weird dreams. And it bothered her that the main male figure in each one resembled a certain crimson leech.

 

Well, granted, the dream-dude seemed more muscular than the lean Alucard could be, and the vampire lacked the facial hair the dream-dude had. Dream-dude had much longer hair, and blue, loving eyes. 

 

Alice blushed as she sat up in bed. That man's gaze, his warm cobalt gaze, it made her heart beat like a drum. She found herself longing for the man.

 

Suddenly, she realized she was crying. Startled by this, she quickly rubbed her eyes and wondered why on Earth she'd be crying. Over a dream? No, it wasn't the dream itself. It was the emotions tied into the dreams she'd been having. 

 

Each dream was accompanied with feelings that were so strong, so real. It was as if she experienced them herself, but at the same time they couldn't be hers. Alice didn't know who that man in her dreams was, so how could she feel so strongly for him?

 

Alice swallowed her sudden despair and willed herself out of bed. Today, she would get answers.

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

Integra sighed a cloud of smoke as she stared out the large windows of her study. On the grounds below, the Wild Geese trained. Today was their second day under her employ, and so far they appeared adequate enough. Their exercises resembled military, reminded the commander of her own mens' drills. Perhaps it was due to Ferguson, who was in charge of the group. Then again, their own captain, Pip Bernadotte, still headed the men. 

 

In any case, those hitmen could take orders and fire a gun. They would do until she could find permanent replacements. 

 

Walter entered with her morning tea on a silver tray. "Good morning, Sir Integra."

 

"Morning," the woman replied.

 

Behind her, the butler prepared his master's tea, forgoing his usual manner of describing the blend. Earlier, when the woman had awoken and requested tea and simply tea, Walter C. Dornez understood. The commander was in deep thought. During such times, she wanted silence. And so he obliged. 

 

After preparing a cup, he placed it before her seat and stood still and quiet, awaiting any further instruction. 

 

Soon, the platinum blonde turned from the window, the morning rays at her back as she went to her chair behind her desk. Once seated, she put out her cigar and took the tea cup in both hands. Without a word, she drank the steaming brew.

 

Then, she set the half-empty cup down and said, "I can't keep avoiding her."

 

"Miss Alice is persistent," the butler noted. 

 

"More than that, I can't keep withholding information from her. She is my sister. She knows what we do. She already noticed the lack of Hellsing employees, the stains and damage done during the attack last week."

 

"She's not the only one being kept in the dark," Walter said.

 

"Alucard and Seras." Integra sighed. "That damn vampire is more than frustrated, and he's not afraid to show it. I almost don't want to tell him, if only to spite that creature."

 

"Yet, the walls have ears, Sir Integra," the elderly man told the woman as his grey eyes darted to a certain shadowy corner.

 

"Damn," the heiress cursed under her breath as a red clad figure emerged from the wall.

 

Alucard smirked. "I knew you'd eventually give in."

 

"Be silent," she snapped. "What do you think you're doing? How dare you spy on me!"

 

The No-Life King felt triumphant. "So, that irritating little girl is your sister? I had no idea. Why wouldn't I be told of this?"

 

The heiress grit her teeth. "As a Hellsing, that 'little girl' will have your respect, monster."

 

The vampire swept closer to his master, intending to mock. "I remember your father once made a trip to America. I was under the impression he went to establish a treaty, or something of that nature. It seems he did much more."

 

The woman growled.

 

"What an exceedingly cruel man he was," he taunted. "He betrayed your dying mother. He abandoned his second child, leaving her to become a bastard-"

 

"You shut up right now!" Integra yelled. "You are nothing but a dog! You have no right to disrespect my blood! My father was a better man than you could ever hope to be!" In a lower, harsher tone, she said, "So you better remember your place, creature." Then, to Walter, "Summon Alice and Seras."

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

How enlightening that meeting was. 

 

Alice had been conceived by accident, a result of a one night stand, when Arthur Hellsing was visiting America. The man hadn't known he had gotten that waitress Jacqueline Cooper pregnant, and never found out. The woman was married, with two other children already, and so she pretended it was her husband's. No one ever knew Alice May Cooper was a bastard. 

 

Except Alice. She felt very different from her family, and knew that she didn't quite fit in. Something was wrong. Around the time her youngest sibling, the fourth child to their mother Jacqueline, was five, Alice was noticing the lack of similarities between her and her family. 

 

Her brown hair seemed consistent enough, though her older siblings had darker hair and her younger brother's was almost blonde. She was the only one with blue eyes, while everyone else has brown, except her mother and younger brother, who had hazel. Alice also acted different. As she entered into her teens, the girl became aware of her family's personalities, habits, and patterns. She found that she didn't share many of the traits they did. 

 

Soon, she began inquiring about who she was. Her mother strongly denied all questions, claiming it was just a phase that caused the girl to feel so different. When Alice realized she wouldn't get anywhere with her mother, she turned to the internet. That only led her so far, seeing as she didn't have a name. Though she didn't quite give up her online search, she started snooping through her mother's things, remembering she had once found a diary when she was very young.

 

It was in that old diary that she found the name Arthur Hellsing. 

 

Quickly, with the help of the world wide web, Alice found out who that man was. Not long after, she found Integra.

 

At first skeptical, Integra had sent a few of her men to conduct a DNA test to prove Alice was indeed a Hellsing. When the DNA test revealed Alice was kin to Integra, the two found comfort in the other. The newfound siblings became close quickly, and even planned for Alice to come to England to visit. 

 

But no one expected it all to happen like it did. 

 

Integra had been informed of an attack in Riverside, Alice's home town. When the woman sent her vampires to investigate, they found no sign of an attack. It had been a hoax. That was why the Hellsing heiress was so adamant about keeping Alice close. Integra didn't want to risk her last surviving family. 

 

The timing was unfortunate, however. Just days prior to the false claim of attack, a real enemy was at Hellsing'a door. They called themselves the Valentine brothers, and they signed the manor with an army if armed ghouls. They managed to wipe out almost all of the present Hellsing staff. The only survivors were those who were away at the time, Ferguson and a handful of men with him, and of course Integra, Walter, Seras, and Alucard. 

 

Once Integra was finished explaining everything, with the help of Alice, Alucard and Seras knew just who their guest was, and Alice knew why she was here and what had happened to the missing Hellsing employees.

 

Alucard eyed the petite human seated before his master's desk. So, that annoying little mortal was truly kin to Integra. The two were sisters, rather half-sisters. They were fathered by Arthur Hellsing, but Alice had been an accident, a bastard. There was almost a justice in that. The vampire was almost glad to hear Alice was born into a broken family. But a part of him disagreed with such a cruel elation. That same part noted that same situation had also been Alicia's.

 

Seras was as surprised as her master had been at hearing of Alice's relation to Integra. But the young draculina wasn't as affected as her own master had been. The vampiress simply hadn't been around long enough to understand what the news meant. Still, it cleared up a lot.

 

And then there was the petite brunette who sat tensely. At hearing of the attack on the manor and the fabricated 'attack' in Riverside, she grew anxious and damn worried. 

 

Someone had tried to kill her sister. Someone had found out about Alice and devised a way to get her to England. Now every last surviving Hellsing was under one roof. 

 

Alice was imaginative and immediately began conjuring many outlandish and wild theories as to who and how and why. But she kept them to herself. For one, she didn't want to appear too distressed over such alarming news, since her older sister was already stressed over everything. And second, she didn't want to come off as crazy or foolish for speaking about betrayals or conspiracies or any of the like. These British people and Alucard would just think of her as a typical stupid American crying 'conspiracy!' at every turn.

 

So, when Integra dismissed everyone, the brunette still had her pride intact, but fear in her heart.

 

A heart which longed for the comfort of that man from her dreams. And, as she followed a large crimson form out, a long forgotten part of her longed for him. 

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》                                                  《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

_Their hands locked, her thin fingers intertwining with his larger ones as she moved above him. Straddling his hips, she swayed her own and moaned as she felt his large member move within her. He answered with his own pleasured sigh and thrust upward, making her gasp sharply._

 

_Their hands separated so his could grasp her hips and guide her. In response, she slipped her delicate hands into his ebony hair and kissed him hard. Again, he thrust, and they moaned together before chuckling softly at their unison._

 

《》                        《》

  《》  24Mar  0859 《》

《》                        《》

 

Alice awoke and found herself trembling, her soft shorts wet. She groaned. 

 

"Not again," she sighed. "I've got to stop going commando..." she told herself as she crawled out of bed and shuffled to her bathroom.

 

As she turned on the hot water for a shower and undressed, the tired brunette thought back to her dreams.

 

They were all so similar with eachother. The setting, the people, the realness. And it downright confused her. 

 

That is, until she realized the male figure resembled Alucard way too much.

 

Instantly irritated, she grumbled, "If that leech-brained bastard has something to do with this..." she trailed off with a sigh and stepped into the shower. 

 

While sudsing and rinsing and repeating, Alice resolved to confront the vampire. All the evidence pointed to him being the culprit.

 

The male figure was obviously Alucard, with more meat on his bones and facial hair. The female figure was obviously Alice, just with longer hair. That must be a fetish for the damn crimson leech. And all the sex! Yes, that fucker must be tampering with her dreams! He was always teasing her! And he always scared off any of the Wild Geese who got too close! 

 

As she stepped out of the shower and dried off, Alice made a disgusted sound. That bloodsucker had a thing for her! How gross! How creepy!

 

By the time she was dried and dressed, the girl had made up her mind to confront the creepy bastard and tell him off!

 

And so out of her room and down the corridors she went. Because it was morning, the brunette figured the vampire would be in his chambers. Then again, he didn't exactly conform to the standard vampire myth. From what she had seen and what she'd been told, the leechface went out in daylight like it was the thing to do, drank wine with his blood, wasn't fazed by a stake to the heart, didn't die when decapitated, and only disliked holy objects because he didn't like God or the religions surrounding the deity. So, maybe she'd find him in his coffin. But she'd be just as likely to find him sunbathing in the nude.

 

Such a thought made her blush and her step slowed until she was sure her cheeks were no longer rose. 

 

Alice then started off again, toward the basement. She knew where it was, but she had never ventured too deeply within. She'd only ever gone as far as Seras's room. That was still two full levels above Alucard's chambers, in the actual basement, where there was still light.

 

Alucard's level was far below the basement. According to Walter, it had once been a prison of sorts, every room down there had been a cell, complete with bars or a thick iron door. There were no working lights down there. They had all burnt out long ago and were never replaced, since the vampire had no need for them and Walter was content with taking a flashlight or candle. But the butler and the rare Integra were the only humans who really ever ventured into the bowels of the manor. Most likely, large spiders and other bugs crawled around down there. Maybe rats or mice or something. 

 

Alice shivered as she peered into the basement from the door in the first floor hall. Really, she was psyching herself out. Her imagination was running away, going wild with the critters that could be down there. The only thing in that lowest level that she should be scared of was leechbrain. And she wasn't scared of that hulking creep. 

 

No, she was pissed at him.

 

And with newfound determination, Alice stepped onto the stone landing of the stone stairs that would bring her into the basement. The steps and landing had no railing, so she kept close to the wall as she slowly descended, eyeing the dimly lit area. With her small feet planted firmly on the aged ground, she caught the smell of mold and old. If history had a smell, it would be this.

 

A normal door was present in the small space. That was the draculina's room. To the left of the door, and Alice's right, stood the only other portal. That one was large, heavy, solid iron or something. It locked from within the basement.

 

Because beyond that door, used to be a prison of sorts.

 

Alice shuddered, glanced back up toward the surface world, but willed herself to continue on.

 

She was gonna give that leechface motherfucker a piece of her mind! She couldn't do that if she pussied out now!

 

The iron door was nearly too heavy for her, but she managed to pull it open just enough to slip through. Luckily, it didnt try to fall shut again. The damn thing would have crushed her.

 

Beyond the opening lay darkness. Staring into that inky pit, the brunette pulled out her phone and activated the assisstive light. It served to light the area a few feet ahead of her. It would have to do. Before trekking on, she shone the light around her, scanning the walls as she clutched the small pewter Baphomet around her neck.

 

The stone walls were cleaner than she had imagined, but they still had too many webs.

 

She took a deep, calming breath before moving forward and down the flight of stone stairs. There was no railing, so she steadied herself with a hand on the cold wall as she aimed the light to shine both where her hand was and on the steps before her. The stairs seemed to go on forever, but that may have just been her imagination. Soon enough, she reached level ground and took her necklace in her hand again.

 

The darkness was expansive and deep. Alice had to swallow her fear in order to not turn back and flee.

 

She wasn't a kid anymore, but she still didn't like the dark.

 

Cautiously, she started forward slowly. Periodically, she would shine her phone's light here or there, the walls or the ceiling, hoping she wouldn't find what she assumed was there. 

 

Her mind kept telling her that the shadows bred infestations of abominations, in the dark prowled a pale, thin, humanoid beast with needle-like teeth and sunken, abyssal eyes. 

 

As she turned the first corner and started passing the old cells, she began shaking. The doors, the bars, were old and rusted and closed. None hung open and they all appeared to be identical. Still, would there be a body in one of them? Bones? A corpse? Something worse? Would there be a skeletal living creature within one of the old cells, that would thrust out a elongated and clawed pale hand to reach her, all while shrieking an inhuman and nightmarish cry from the deepest pits of no?

 

Alice whimpered in fear. But she was scaring herself. Nothing that she thought up could possibly be real. 

 

But was something following her? Could it be a hybrid experiment meant to prowl the bowels of the mansion? Maybe something other than Alucard lurked down here. Maybe that very something was hunting her.

 

Her pace quickened. She had to find Alucard. Her hand left her necklace and found the long hunting knife suspended at her side. She drew it as she hurried forward. Just how long was this hall? How many rotting cells were down here?

 

What was that?

 

Alice gasped as she shone her light into a cell reflexively. She thought she saw something. But the cell was empty. Right?

 

With another whimper and quickening breaths, she rushed onward, hoping she'd reach the vampire's chamber before she gave herself a panic attack. 

 

Another bend brought her to a third hall, lined with cells that all had solid steel doors. As she hurried along, gripping her knife tightly, biting her lip, she found that the doors were all closed.

 

But maybe something still lived within the cells. Maybe one of those heavy doors will be forced open by a fearsome creature. Terror incarnate could very well free itself and come for her.

 

What was that?

 

Did something creak? Was that one of the doors sliding open after being sealed for so long?

 

Was there something behind her?

 

But if she looked, it would be real. So long as she didn't dare look back, it wasn't there. 

 

Alice tried hard not to scream or collapse in hysterics. It was just her imagination! She was scaring herself! It was all irrational! Nothing stalked her, nothing hunted her. She was fine. Everything was fine. The stone corridor, the cold and shadowy corridor was as still and silent as ever. She was fine. Walter had made countless journeys down here to bring Alucard his blood and wine. She was fine. Integra had visited this place before. She was fine. Nothing nightmarish lived down here. She was fine.

 

Ahead, her phone's light found the heaviest steel door. This door adnorned a large, heavy locking mechanism and a strange pentagramic symbol that didn't look right. This was the dead end. Alucard's room.

 

She made a relieved sound and ran to the door, not glancing back once as she struggled to pull the thing open. It was heavy, and she shook badly. Perhaps It was the Intense fear or the strain. Still, she got it open, despite her sudden weakness and nausea. Again, she hardly managed enough to slip through. 

 

Once within, she found the space was dimly lit by seemingly disembodied blue lights. The room was large, yet it only contained a small table and a throne-like chair.

 

But no vampire.

 

No. 

 

Alice's heart stopped, her trembles worsened tenfold, her stomach churned.

 

No.

 

She was alone down here. She was alone.

 

She started pacing, eyeing the heavy steel door through which she had squeezed to get in here. Would something follow her? Where was Alucard?

 

Alice wished desperately for the stupid No-Life King. Sure, he was mean and he teased her incessantly and had been tampering with her dreams to further tease her, but his presence would comfort her. She knew him and was familiar enough with him. She just needed something living and known with her. She didn't want to be alone. She couldn't be alone.

 

Alice whimpered as she began to hyperventilate.

 

But then she noticed something. 

 

Halting, she looked to the  wall behind the impressive chair. That far wall had a small, normal door. From the vantage point of heavy steel door, the second one had been hidden behind the chair.

 

Was that Alucard's room? It had to be. There was no coffin in here. 

 

Alice felt relief wash through her and she rushed toward that portal. Once she reached it, she faltered and froze.

 

Should she knock?

 

Nervously looking around herself, she rapped her small fist on the door. Her 'knock' was urgent, lasting far too long. But she hadn't noticed any of that as she trembled in fear and bit her lip hard.

 

Suddenly, the door opened.

 

Alice looked, saw it was Alucard who had answerwd her knocking, in all his red-clad glory sans hat and glassea, and she sighed in relief. It took everything she had not to hug him or rush into his room. For a brief moment, she took comfort in knowing he was there.

 

And Alucard blinked in confusion at the petite brunette. Why had she come all the way down here? 

 

Alice was suddenly shy when she remembered why she had willed herself through the torture of the sublevel. In a soft voice, she said, "I need to talk to you."

 

The nosferatu furrowed his brow, but stepped out, shutting the door behind him. "What do you want? Why are you disturbing me?" he asked, though his tone wasn't as harsh as his words could have warranted. 

 

Alice was admittedly surprised at his civility. Shouldn't he be meaner? In any case, she recalled her reasons for coming down here and felt that anger return to her. 

 

This leechface had been tampering with her dreams. Teasing her. Making her have sex dreams about her and Alucard. Yes. That's right. And she's mad about that.

 

Alice slipped her phone into her pocket after turning off the light and crossed her arms, causing her cleavage to become a little more prominent. Immediately, she uncrossed her appendages and hoped that No-Life leechface hadn't noticed. Deciding she didn't really want to know if he had or not, she looked away from him. But with the thought of him looking at her body came burning cheeks, to which the vampire smirked. 

 

She bit her lip and frowned. His mind was most likely in the gutter. Then again, she probably assumed that, just because her dreams regarding him had been far too racy.

 

And with her irritated scowl in place, she eyed the amused Alucard. "I want you to knock it off," she told him, her delicate hands balled at her sides.

 

"What?" The nosferatu wasn't sure what exactly he had been doing that annoyed her so much she actually ventured to his chambers and confronted him about it, but he enjoyed seeing her so flustered. Why was she blushing anyway? 

 

"You know what." She crossed her arms again, forgetting in her frustration that her low cut shirt and the male's height would grant him an appealing view. 

 

"My pestering?" he chuckled. "Have you grown tired of my teasing?"

 

"The teasing really wasn't all that bad," she admitted. "It's this new thing of yours that's pissin' me off."

 

Confused, Alucard cocked his head to the side slightly. "New thing of mine? What do you mean?"

 

Alice sighed in exasperation. "The dreams, leechface! Those goddamn dreams!"

 

As amusing as her insult was, the vampire frowned at her words. "What dreams?"

 

Quickly, she looked away from him, but couldn't hide her cherry cheeks. She muttered angrily, "You know what dreams."

 

Alucard found himself wondering if the girl had been having similar dreams as he was. If so, then his suspicions were confirmed. But he had to be sure. "Tell me, Alice," he told her, all amusement gone now and replaced with seriousness. 

 

She spared him a swift azure glance before closing her eyes briefly and shifting uncomfortably. Opening them, she eyed the wall to her left hard, as if it deserved all her frustration. Finally, she spoke in a low and obviously unhappy voice, "The ones where you're all, ya know... and then I'm all, yeah. And then we're, well... Whoa, ya know?"

 

The No-Life King sighed. "I don't understand you."

 

Her cheeks darkened and she cleared her throat nervously. Finally, in a voice barely audible or coherent, "Frisky fucking naked ass vampire all over."

 

So, that meant...? Alucard clarified, "Are you referring to erotic dreams about us?"

 

Alice bit her already sore lip, not exactly sure what to say now. 

 

Yes, so his theory was true. This girl was having the same dreams he had. With her other qualities reminiscent of his beloved long past, the nosferatu was sure now that Alice was indeed the reincarnation of Alicia. At that, the vampire smiled warmly. It all made sense now.

 

The girl eyed him and deepened her frown. "You pervert. You influenced my dreams and made them be all sexy so I'd be all flustered and shit. Goddamnit, pissbrain, that's not cool."

 

"No, I haven't done a thing to your dreams, Alice," he told her gently as he stepped toward her. 

 

"Bullshit," she spat, her glare intensifying. 

 

Unfazed, the vampire came closer, his gaze suddenly so warm and hypnotic. The girl found she was mesmerized by the warmness of his crimson eyes as she watched him approach. That gaze, that warmth, it was just like that cobalt one of the dream guy. 

 

Soon, their bodies nearly touched with how close he came to her.  

 

Then, slowly, his hands moved to rest on her pink cheeks, the coolness of his leather gloves making her gasp softly. There was almost a shock to it. After a moment, all while their contrasting gazes locked with the other's, his hands slid back, into her silky brunette locks, cupping her head.

 

Alice hadn't expected such gentleness from the vampire, such warmth in his intense eyes. What was he doing, and why? The girl wasn't sure what to do. His touch was so careful, maybe even caring, she didn't want it to stop. Right now, he was taking her breath away, mesmerizing her and luring her in, and she wanted to let him continue. 

 

But why was she so fine with his sudden tenderness? Shouldn't she be mad at him? Then again, isn't this what she longed for? Didn't she want to be touched so gingerly by a man, let him sweep her off her feet, feel so cared for, protected, and even intimidated? 

 

Alice didn't care to sort her thoughts as she hooked her hands on his crimson forearms. This all felt okay, maybe even right. What was the harm in just going with it, whatever it was?

 

Alucard studied her for a moment longer before inching his face down to hers. The girl's azure eyes flickered from his fiery ones to his lips before returning again. Her breath hitched and her heart leapt at the thought of him kissing her. Was he really going to do it? Or was this all a sick joke? 

 

Right before his lips could brush hers, she averted her face at the thought of this all being part of his games. Honestly, she could imagine the vampire pulling a stunt like this. And what if it was just an act? Alice would be beyond furious, and maybe even hurt. 

 

No. Not maybe. After all this, all the emotions, she would be hurt if he was playing. 

 

However, instead of backing off like she thought he would, Alucard lightly brushed her cheek with his cool lips before trailing a few soft pecks to her lips, where he pressed his a while longer before closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to hers. A low, gentle purr rumbled in his chest as he took the girl in an actual embrace. 

 

All this surprised the girl. Alucard -- the very same vampire who she had kicked in the testicles, who had seemed to get insta-pissed around her, who had mocked her, who she had talked mad shit to, who had begun teasing her only because he found her amusing and fiesty, who had pestered her relentlessly -- was now holding her as he might a lover, purring in contentment. He had kissed her! Sure, the kiss had been more of a series of light pecks, but he nevertheless seemed to show affection toward her now.

 

Alice could only wonder why, but he had taken her breath away. Curse her for being a hopeless romantic. Butterflies actually fluttered about in her stomach, her heart raced, and she found herself hugging him back, smiling sweetly and shyly at the contact.

 

With this girl, Alice, in his arms, Alucard took in her scent deeply, relished in her warmth. She was Alicia reborn. His beloved Alicia. His perfect Alicia. 

 

This was his missing piece, and he wouldn't let her go. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

****

****

****

****

****

《》                        《》

  《》  25Mar  0639  《》

《》                        《》

 

   Alucard swirled his glass of wine slowly, watching the contents but thinking deeply about Alice as he leaned back in his thronechair, his chamber painted a dark blue due to the dim lights.

 

That little mortal was Alicia. The fact they had been sharing the same dreams proved it. The nostalgia he felt with the girl, the familiarity, the strong emotions -- both good and bad -- he felt regarding the girl, everything could be attributed to Alicia.

 

But what did it mean to be a reincarnation? Was Alice the same person as his beloved?

 

As far as Alucard could tell, both girls shared the same soul. The soul was the consciousness, the individuality, the essence, the personality. The body was simply a vessel. Alicia had taught him all of that. But the nosferatu couldn't explain why the girl physically resembled his past beloved so much. Perhaps a soul had a preference for a body. In any case, such a bright, powerful soul was hard to mistake. Such an aura could only belong to his cherished beloved.

 

Alice was Alicia. His beloved had returned to this Earth, was once again living. But, Alice didn't retain Alicia's memories. Only the mortal's dreams granted her glimpses of the past, but that petite brunette was otherwise akin to one with amnesia. Alice and Alicia were the same, with the same personality and mannerisms and all, just missing memories.

 

Alucard was sure those memories would return eventually. 

 

However, he wasn't sure that was a good thing.

 

As much as he would love to reminisce with Alice about their past life together, the vampire was anxious about the girl remembering certain things. They had had their disagreements, their embarrassing moments, but none of that worried him. 

 

No. It was her final moments he didn't want her to remember. He feared it would break her.

 

Alucard sipped his wine, wishing he could sink into a drunken stupor to forget the world. Alas, he couldn't. He had to tend to his master at a whim, and now he had to keep an eye on Alice. After all, the manor was filled with men who've already made it clear they're interested in her.

 

The No-Life King growled at the thought. He didn't want another man to claim her. But what could he do? Yesterday and all night last night, Alice had locked herself away in her room, she had even revoked his invitation, clearly displaying her hesitation and reluctance to be around the nosferatu. Obviously, their recent interactions with eachother -- namely the teasing and colourful language -- contrasted greatly with his actions yesterday. 

 

The day before that, he was pestering the girl solely because she amused him. He had been irritated by her all other times. Then, yesterday, after she had willed herself through her nightmare to confront him about her erotic dreams, he had kissed her and embraced her. Of course it would confuse the girl.

 

Alucard would need to court her all over again. He would need to earn her heart. And that wouldn't be easy, for he was tempted to act as if nothing had changed between him and his beloved. He was tempted to treat Alice as if she were Alicia, complete with memories. But the girl would most likely strongly reject any intimacy with him. He'd have to be careful not to frighten the girl away or upset her. 

 

Alucard sensed her awaken. He smiled and set his wine down, leaving his hat and glasses behind as he left his chambers.

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》 0756  《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

As Alice left her room, yawning in her fatigue, she thought about yesterday. Despite having spent yesterday and last night thinking about it and losing sleep over it, the brunette kept dwelling on it.

 

Alucard had kissed her. Alucard had hugged her. Alucard has said "You are my Alicia. If that doesn't make sense to you now, it will  soon."

 

What did that mean? Why was he suddenly so tender toward her? 

 

It disoriented the girl. On one hand, it felt right that he was so affectionate, but she couldn't place her finger on why. Yet, it was so sudden. It just seemed so weird. 

 

After he had told her she was 'his Alicia' and whatnot, he seemed suddenly so tentative of her. He had noticed her scent held 'traces of fear' and inquired about what had scared her. When she had admitted her fear of the dark, he had walked her back up to the surface, allowing her to hold his arm and talking to her soothingly.

 

Alice couldn't understand it. That leechface was definitely a weirdo. But at least he was nicer. That's what she hoped for anyway. 

 

Alice was so lost in her  thoughts that she didn't see it until she walked right into it. 

 

That it happened to be a semi-welcome-unwelcome crimson No-Life King.  

 

Alice quickly looked away from him, but not before he saw the blush. Ignoring her burning cheeks, she said, "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

 

"Try to be more careful," he told her gently. 

 

"Yeah," she said as she stepped around him, not meeting his fiery gaze. 

 

She felt bad about acting so rude, but she was hesitant to indulge any feelings for him. Really, how should she feel? How should she act toward him? The male already kissed her, embraced her, and walked her through a dark sublevel, and those things would create a bias in favor of him, maybe even conceive feelings for him. Due to her dreams, she already got butterflies around him, and that bothered her. 

 

Until yesterday, he had been a pesty leechface motherfucker. Then, he pulled a 180 and suddenly became so caring and affectionate. 

 

Alice wondered what else would have happened between them if she hadn't secluded herself in her room and revoked his permission to enter. 

 

Fortunately, that part of the vampire rules applied to him. He required permission to enter someone's home or room.

 

After a moment, she felt a firm hand on her arm, stopping her. Confused, she looked at the hand, noticed the white leather and runes, and proceeded to furrow her brunette brow up at the nosferatu who had grabbed her.

 

Answering her unspoken question, Alucard said, "You would have fallen."

 

Alice looked to her path.  Sure enough, she had reached the stairs. Blinking at how close she came to an awful accident, the girl said, "Oh, wow. Thank you." She tried to shrug off the hand that felt suddenly so trapping and off.

 

Not letting go, he asked, "Are you alright, Alice?"

 

She didn't glance at him as she nodded and pried herself from him and started down the steps, her hand on the railing and a strange tingling in the arm he had held. Silent but aware, she noticed the male following her. To him, she said, "I don't need a shadow."

 

"Thus far, you've walked into me and you would have fallen down these stairs had I not stopped you," he pointed out. "You're not paying attention to your surroundings."

 

"Yeah I-" she stumbled over the last step, but caught herself before she could fall.

 

The vampire chuckled. "What was that? Were you about to tell me-"

 

"Shut up, leechbrain. Go away. Shoo," she said as her cheeks burned in embarrassment. 

 

"What has you so distracted today?" the crimson male asked with genuine curiosity and even a hint of worry.

 

"Nothin'," Alice told him as she made her way to the kitchen. 

 

"Is that so?" It was clear in his tone that he didn't believe her. 

 

The brunette sighed. "It's nothing. I'm just thinking."

 

Alucard asked, "About yesterday?"

 

"Good guess," she told him. "Gold star for you. Good job."

 

Ignoring her mockery, he said, "The suddenness, it disorients you."

 

Abruptly, she halted and turned to give him a creeped out look. "Stop that. Stop being weird. How do you know all that anyway?"

 

Warmly, he smiled down at her. "You'll find we know eachother better than you'd think."

 

"Nah, that's creepy," she told him. "You're not reading my mind, are you?"

 

"No. For reasons beyond me, I am unable to," he told her. 

 

Alice was relieved at that. "Good." Then, under her breath, she muttered, "At least that's working." And she turned and headed into the kitchen. When she heard the heavy, uneven footfalls behind her, she sighed. "This is too much," she told the crimson male. "Give me space, dude. I don't want you following me. It's flipping me out. Go away."

 

The nosferatu studied the petite mortal for a moment, noting her edge. However, he was reluctant to leave her alone. Would she get hurt? Would another man sweep her off her feet? 

 

Alice saw the anxious look the towering male wore and tried, "If you're worried or something, don't be. I'll be training with Walter and Seras pretty much all day and a good portion of the night." She felt strange saying such a thing to Alucard of all people, but she was desperate to get rid of him.

 

Deciding the girl would be in good hands, he gave a nod. "I will retire then. Try to be careful, Alice." Since his touch might drive the girl away, the vampire only allowed himself to smile at her warmly before phaaing through the floor.

 

Alice watched him fall away, and a part of her wanted him back.

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》 1315  《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

Each bullet had hit the target. But none of the fifteen pierced through the little red 'x's. Alice sighed heavily as she dropped her Dragon to her side. 

 

"At least you're hitting the target," a new male voice startled the girl. 

 

Whirling around to face the door to the shooting range, she saw a smiling Walter. 

 

Good. For a second, she thought Alucard had found her. Then again, the two men had very different voices, and the vampire should be asleep. The petite brunette was silly for expecting that crimson leechbrain. 

 

Relieved, she smiled back at the elderly butler. "Good morning, Walter."

 

"Actually, it's noon now," he told her lightly.

 

That surprised the brunette. "Seriously? Holy hell, I've been in here..." she thought, then grimaced. "Five hours!"

 

With a chuckle, he said, "That's good. You've made progress. And now that I have time, we can start on our lesson. Come along, please, miss Alice." With that, he turned and started out of the sound-proofed room. 

 

She blinked before following, slipping her gun into the holster at her hip. "We won't be shooting?"

 

"I believe Miss Victoria has been doing well in teaching you that. Sir Integra requested I take over the hand-to-hand combat strategies, as well as teaching you how to defend yourself against a vampire."

 

The girl muttered, "Good. Maybe I could keep leechface at bay."

 

"Hm? What was that?" the butler asked as he led the girl toward a room near the shooting range. 

 

The wall to this room had a Japanese look, and the door appeared to slide rather than swing. That was all the girl could discern as they approached from down the hall.

 

Alice explained to the man, "Your guys' vampire has been weirding me out lately."

 

"Ah, is he still pestering you?"

 

"No, the opposite actually!" she said with wide azure eyes. "Yesterday, he kissed me!"

 

That stunned Walter, who looked back in disbelief at the girl. "Alucard? Alucard kissed you?"

 

Vigorously, she nodded. "Yeah! And he's been... nice ever since. He stopped me from falling down the stairs and, yesterday after he kissed me, he walked with me back up here."

 

The butler slid open the door, allowing Alice to walk inside what she could only call a dojo. "Is that so?"

 

Halting within, the brunette nodded again. "Yeah. And he even apologized for having me walk through the sublevels alone. It's really weird."

 

Walter took note of all the girl said. It truly was strange that Alucard would do any of that. The No-Life King wasn't exactly a gentleman, by any means. 

 

The butler replied, "It definitely is. I'd say it's just a phase of his. If he continues with such odd behavior, let me know."

 

Alice nodded. "You'll be the first to know."

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》  1732  《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

Sore and bruised from her lesson with Walter, Alice shuffled into her room for a shower. She still had practice with Seras -- who'd be up shortly -- and she'd have to go. 

 

Oh, how nice a nap would be...

 

Alice undressed and just left her pile of discarded clothes as she stepped into the shower. She'd pick it up later, or tomorrow, or something. Right now, she was too sore and tired to care.

 

In an attempt to wake herself up a bit, she stood under the showerhead and started the water. Before it got hot, it was all the cold. And it seemed to chill her bones.

 

With a sharp gasp, she cried, "Ah, shit that's awful!" Quickly, she flinched away from the frigid water, only to slam into the equally cold glass wall. "Damnit!" she gasped again. All that didn't help her aches or bruises, but at least she was awake now.

 

Not soon enough, the watsr warmed, and Alice went about her shower, relaxing as she did so.

 

But as she lathed and rinsed, she realized a certain pain in her abdomen wasn't subsiding. Looking down, she groaned.

 

Just wonderful. Her highly elusive, irregular period just had to start now? While she was staying in a manor with two freaking vampires!?

 

Well, now what? Could the vampires smell the blood? Would it make them go crazy or something?

 

But wait, Integra was a woman. A twenty-two year old woman! She would have had to have had periods by now! And she was still alive! Alice could only assume Alucard wouldn't try to kill her or anything. But what about Seras? As a newer vampire -- and one that's starving herself -- would she have the self control to not attack a menstruating girl?

 

As she finished up in the shower and hurried for a pad, Alice devised a way to hide the cursed period.

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》  1807  《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

Seras prepared her smaller firearms as she waited for Alice. The girl was running late, the draculina noticed, and it was so unlike her. The brunette was as punctual as her sister, and Police Girl was growing worried at the delay.

 

Suddenly, she wrinkled her nose as an overpowering -- and obviously artificial -- scent damn-near knocked her off her feet. Looking to the source, to the door of the shooting range, she saw Alice. The petite brunette hid her hands in the oversized navy sweater she wore, and her black-clad legs were pressed together as she stood nervously.

 

Seras could tell the girl had just showered. Her brown hair was still wet. But her scent was too heavily -- much too heavily -- masked. Body washes and shampoos, the vampiress had noticed, usually coated one's natural scent, however the effect was never this overpowering and usually faded after about a half-day.

 

Seras blinked at the human. Whatever she had done, it left almost no traces of her natural scent. And it gave the blonde a headache.

 

"Alice," she said as she covered her nose, "what is that?"

 

The brunette appeared horrified. "What?"

 

"That smell. It's so strong." The young woman spoke through a cupped hand, her tan glove filtering out most of that. fake, feminine scent. "Is that perfume?"

 

An awkward feeling overtook the brunette. "Uhm, yeah, kinda."

 

"Why?" Seras asked. "You smell better without it. At least you've never used that much. It's overwhelming."

 

"Sorry." Alice shifted slightly, uncomfortably. "Should I go change?"

 

"No, you don't have to," the Police Girl said as she moved to turn on an air filter in the back of the room. The machine had been placed to filter out the fumes from chemicals and gunshots, but it would do to make the scent bearable. "It'll go away in a little bit." When she turned back to face the mortal, her masking hand lowered, she found the girl blushing heavily in embarrassment.

 

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

 

"Don't be, Alice," Seras said, smiling reassuringly. "Come in. Let's get started. You have your Dragon, right?"

 

The brunette nodded and entered, drawing her black gun from her sweater pocket as she moved to stand near the blonde. 

 

And as the human came closer, Seras caught the underlying scent. It was natural, and so sweet.

 

Blood.

 

"A-Alice," the vampiress started.

 

The girl glanced at the young woman beside her, and her azure eyes widened in horror as she saw Seras's blue irises become a bright red.

 

But the young draculina wasn't weak. She wouldn't attack the girl who had become her friend. She shut her eyes and shook her head before opening them again, revealing a softer blue.

 

In a worried tone, the Police Girl asked, "Why do I smell blood?"

 

And that seemed to horrify the brunette more than the thought of an attack. "Oh no, you can smell it!" She covered her face in her free hand and the wrist of the gun she held in the other.

 

Seras blinked at the embarrassed human. Then, she figured it out. Alice must have started her period, and that was why she smelled so strongly of perfume. She was trying to hide it.

 

Now the vampiress blushed as well, sympathetic to her friend's utter horror. With the intention of easing the awkwardness, she said, "Hey, it's really no big deal! I was just worried you were hurt! Don't be embarrassed or ashamed, Alice!"

 

The brunette peeked at the draculina from between thin fingers. "But you can smell it still. And if you can..."

 

Suddenly, Seras understood. If she, a new vampire who was weakened from starvation, could smell that blood, then so would her master.

 

And their fears were confirmed as a deep voice said, "Such an utterly delectable scent is hard to miss."

 

The scarlet creature emerged from the wall, making the girls jump slightly. While Alice turned more shades of horrified and embarrassed red and pressed her hand and wrist more tightly to her face, Seras found herself feeling disgusted and... angry?

 

Smirking under his wide hat, his bright fiery eyes peeking from above his orange glasses, the imposing nosferatu continued, "Such a scent will drive any real vampire crazy, and seduce any male around." He strode toward Alice, and in just two of his large steps he was before her, reveling in her reaction and her scent. Though he watched the brunette closely, he said to his fledgling, "Police Girl, if you weren't such a fool, you'd find you could bypass such artificial smells and catch the natural, sweet aroma of such a girl..." Leaning just enough for his nose to barely touch the mortal's brown hair, Alucard purred, "Even with that poor little mask, your scent is-" he took a breath, and upon the exhale- "intoxicating."

 

Alice was absolutely petrified in her awkwardness. Not only had Seras smelled her, but now Alucard was enjoying it! It made her uncomfortable and seemed to anger Seras. 

 

And the blonde vampiress clenched her jaw at the sight, though she wasn't totally sure why. Sure, her master was embarrassing her friend, but the draculina wasn't mad at him. Her fury was directed at Alice. And that both upset and worried the Police Girl.

 

Suddenly, the blonde grit out, "I'll leave you two alone." And she left, too quickly for the human to object.

 

And now she was alone with the male vampire. And that scared her.

 

And he could smell the fear as well. "Alice," he said gently as he straightened, granting the girl at least a little space. "Don't be frightened of me. I won't hurt you."

 

But the girl had yet to remove her hand and wrist from her face and she gripped her gun so tightly her knuckles turned white. She didn't feel any desire to show her cherry face anyway. This was probably the worst moment of her life. She was so embarrassed, she thought she would die. 

 

"You fucking bastard," she groaned angrily. "That's not cool. Not cool at all. That was fucked up. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Even her eyes watered. Could she cry from embarrassment? Probably.

 

"What?" The No-Life King was genuinely unsure as to what exactly upset the girl.

 

"You had to say shit like that? Seriously?" She fell to her knees, just wanting nothing more than to cease to exist. She even began trembling slightly in her attempt to not cry or yell.

 

Kneeling with a sigh, the male said, "It was for your own protection that I drove the Police Girl-"

 

"Seras, you asshole," she corrected with an edge. 

 

The No-Life King took a breath, trying to calm his growing irritation. "That I drove Seras off. She wouldn't have been able to control herself had she been exposed to your unmasked and unhindered scent right now."

 

"She seemed fucking fine to me," Alice argued.

 

"Because, to her, your true scent was hidden. As soon as that cover faded away, she would attack."

 

Now, the mortal dropped her hsnds, eyeing the man as if he were a complete idiot. "Seras wouldn't attack me. Unlike you, she's not an overly fucked up vampire." She sounded too close to tears. Though her eyes watered, she didn't give in. In fact, she was clearly very angry.

 

And Alice's words annoyed the nosferatu badly. Such foul language from her, and her insults bothered him. This isn't how his Alicia should act. Even so, he controled his tone and kept calm. "She is a starved vampire who refuses to recognize her nature," he explained. "As such, she will place herself in situations she doesn't realize she can't handle. If I hadn't intervened, you'd be dead before dawn." With a firmer edge, he finished, "And I refuse to lose you again."

 

Alice found her heart skip a beat at his words. Her expression softened, but she was still mortified and furious. In fact, she was even more pissed off that he could make her forget she was mad at him. That leechface bastard. Averting her face, she mumbled, "You could have just asked her to fucking leave. Would that be so difficult? Did you really have to be a goddamn creep and invade my personal space?"

 

He chuckled and lightly brushed her cheek with his cool leather clad fingers. Quickly, she flinched away, making him draw his hands back. Despite the clear rejection, he said calmly, "But I enjoy watching you blush. It's such a perfect sight."

 

And that made her blush more. Frustrated at that, she stood and stomped from the room. Alucard followed closely behind, and though she was aware she was being followed, she ignored the stupid leechface as she made her way up to her room. 

 

Once she had walked through her doorway, the brunette whirled around to glare at the nosferatu, but instead of a smug leechbrain, she found a worried male. Any harsh word the girl might have had was suddenly gone and she almost felt bad.

 

And that fucking pissed her off. He did it again! As quickly as anger flooded her, it dissipated. 

 

Alucard said, "Alice, allow me to check your room and ensure it's sealed. As I mentioned before, any male vampire will smell you and be drawn to you. I can't risk that."

 

Alice hesitated a moment in thought before she stepped aside to let him in. "Fine. I'll allow you to enter."

 

After giving her a grateful look, the nosferatu went to the windows and closed them all, locking them as well. He then went around to each vent and closed it, to which the girl frowned.

 

"Hey, it gets cold in here at night," she told him.

 

Returning to her side, he told her, "This is only temporary."

 

"Sure, but what am I supposed to do in the meantime? Freeze to death?" she asked in exasperation.

 

The crimson vampire smirked playfully. "Perhaps I could keep you warm at night, my dear."

 

Alice blushed heavily. "You fucking pervert! Stop saying shit like that!"

 

Suddenly, a flash of red, then there was a weight on the girl's shoulders. It took the brunette a moment to realize Alucard had removed his scarlet coat and had draped it on her shoulders.

 

Still holding the lapels shut around the girl, his gloved hands near but not touching her full breasts, he chuckled. "Me a lecher? You seem to be the one thinking such naughty thoughts, my dear."

 

How was it even possible she could blush more than she already had? Somehow, she managed. "Shut up," she mumbled in annoyance. "I didn't think this was what you meant."

 

The nosferatu wrapped his large coat more securely around the petite mortal, noting just how small she looked in such an oversized article. It was cute. "This will not only keep you warm, but it will also deter any vampire males from getting too close."

 

"How?" she asked. "Are vampire males scared of outdated clothing?"

 

"Funny," he said without humour. Then, more seriously,"My scent is what will keep them at bay. Sleep with this on you, and you will be safe."

 

Alice took note of his anxiety, his determination to have her listen and heed his words. Curious, and now feeling some trepidation seep into her, the mortal asked, "What would happen if one of 'em came here?"

 

Alucard's expression became dark, his eyes burned. "Unspeakable horrors, Alice. Those filth would come here to take what they want, without any regard to you, and leave you broken and suffering a fate worse than death."

 

The girl was wide-eyed, and she could only utter a soft, frightened, "Oh."

 

The No-Life King told her, "I won't let that happen. Just listen to me, heed my instructions and warnings, and you'll be safe."

 

New questions suddenly came to her, and she was almost frantic to know the answer. "Is this how it always is when a girl is on her period? Is this what it's like for Integra?"

 

The male gave a nod. "Yes. I've had to take precautions for her as well."

 

"But what about every other woman out there? Do they just get hunted down?"

 

"Only virgins are at risk during this time," he explained. "Only a virgin is desirable to that kind of scum."

 

She frowned. "That's awful. And I can assume they..." Shs trailed off, not wanting the confirmation.

 

But the vampire already knew what she was asking. He gave a grim nod and tightened his hold on his jacket around the girl. "They do. And that's why I want you to stay here, with this around you. I can't let you suffer such an atrocious act." He took her in an embrace, surprising her and making her freeze. Holding her tightly, securely, protectively, he said, "Please, don't open any windows or go outaide at all. Keep my coat with you or have me by your side. Can you do that for me, Alice?"

 

The brunette waa completely taken aback by his actions and words. It all still disoriented her, and this sudden revelation, that she waa in so much danger just because she waa menstruating,scared her. It utterly terrified her. A great part of her wanted to keep the towering nosferatu with her, have him guard her while she slept, but could she? Alice wasn't sure if she wanted to reciprocate his affection and tenderness, or even give any hint of wanting him around. Admittedly, she felt safer in his strong arms, and she felt warm and fuzzy inside at his wanting to protect her. But did she want to go down that road with this man? Did she want to give him any reason to continue to pursue her? 

 

So many thoughts and doubts and questions ran through her mind. It gave her a headache. Finally, she nodded against his black-clad chest. "Yes. Yeah, I'll do that."

 

In response, he gave her a slight squeeze. "Good, thank you, Alice. You must stay safe."

 

The girl nodded again, letting him hold her still. The male seemed legitimately anxious and worried, and the petite brunette could feel that. 

 

And that scared her. 

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》 2035  《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

By the time Alice had trudged back to her room After dinner with Integra, she was greeted by the again-crimson vampire, who had appeared in every corridor she took until waiting outside her door for her. 

 

And she felt a strange mixture of gratitude and irritation at him. He had let Walter walk in on them hugging, with his coat around her -- although the butler should have knocked. That made for an awkward walk down to the dining hall. Then, Alucard had popped up a few times during dinner. That served to piss off Integra. And when he stood so close to Alice, it seemed to enrage the heiress more.

 

Overall, Alice was mad at Alucard for making the night awkward and for upsetting her sister. At the same time, she was glad to have him around. It comforted her. She'd rather deal with this vampire than the pieces of shit he'd told her about.

 

As she neared her room, Alucard opened the door for her and saw her in before he followed, shutting it behind them. 

 

Glancing his way, the brunette asked, "What are you doing? You're gonna stay in here?"

 

He made no move. "If that's alright."

 

In thought, she pursed her lips. Then, "Fine. But I have rules."

 

"Of course," he nodded.

 

"Don't touch the bed. I don't like when anyone is on my bed. Do not go near my bed. Do not sit on my bed. Just stay away from it. No one goes near my bed."

 

"I understand."

 

"And no funny business. Don't try to kiss me or anything while I sleep. Don't even come near me." Touching the black hunting knife at her side, she said, "I'll fucking stab your vampiric ass."

 

The nosferatu affirmed, "I wouldn't do such a thing."

 

"And I know there's not much here," she said as she looked around the large, empty room. "But don't go around snooping or anything. Stay out of my stuff. If you get bored or something, read. The books are all on that little desk-" she pointed toward the small maple desk in the corner, which had many books stacked atop it. "Help yourself, just dont ruin 'em. But don't touch my other things."

 

"I won't."

 

"And don't bite me or anything. I swear, batboy, if you even try to bite me, I'll cutchu."

 

The vampire didn't look amused. "Alice, I will respect your space. It is, after all, the very least I could do. I realize allowing me to watch over you wasn't an easy decision for you to make."

 

The brunette nodded. "That's putting it nicely. Thank you."

 

"Of course," he smiled warmly at her. 

 

Alice returned a small smile before saying, "I'm gonna go change now." And after grabbing black shorts and a long sleeved navy shirt from under the scarlet blanket on the bed, she went into the bathroom. 

 

Alucard watched her disappear before moving to the windows that lined the entire wall opposite the door. The night was deep beyond the glass, the moon was full and bright. The clear, dark sky was speckled with shining, twinkling stars. It was a beautiful night. 

 

The No-Life King could only hope nothing would mar this perfect beauty.

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

Integra lit her cigar before crushing the butt in her teeth. The woman was still fuming over the scene at dinner. That damned demon was hovering around Alice like a goddamned vulture! The heiress didn't know why that creature waa acting so atrange, but she knew she didn't like it.

 

Walter stood silently, patiently awaiting something.

 

"Can you explain what that vampire waa doing?" the platinum blonde asked in a hard tone. "I was under the impression Alucard hated my sister. He made his distaste for her quite clear."

 

"I'm not too sure, ma'am," he told her. "I've not aeen a vampire behave like that in a very long time."

 

"Behave like what?"

 

"He almost seemed... protective."

 

She scoffed. "Protective? Alucard? Protective over Alice? Please. He can't stand the girl."

 

"On the contrary, it seems he's had a change of heart."

 

The woman stiffened, tenaed. Then, "Go on."

 

"According to Alice, Alucard had kissed her yesterday."

 

"Kissed her?" 

 

"Yes, ma'am. And he embraced her at that time. Alao, when I went to fetch Alice for supper, Alucard was there. Again, he held her in his arms, this time while she wore his jacket."

 

Startled and instantly horrified, the woman whirled to face her butler. "Oh God, they didn't!"

 

"No, I don't think so. Alice was still clothed. Besides, she aeemed thoroughly 'weirded out', as she put it, by Alucard's recent treatment toward her. I doubt anything is going on."

 

That hardly soothed the Hellsing heiress. Outraged now, she demanded, "That monster is trying to court my sister?"

 

"That would be my guesa," he affirmed calmly.

 

Integra growled, clenching her cigar in her teeth hard enough to break it. After spitting the butt onto the floor in disgust, she said, "That is absolutely unacceptable! How dare that vile creature! I will not allow him to defile my sister! I will not tolerate this behaviour!"

 

 **Yet there is not much you could do, master** , a deep voice purred in her head.

 

She slammed her hands on the desk, demanding, "What the hell are you going on about? I forbid this treachery! You will stay away from Alice, you vile demon!"

 

Walter watched in silence, figuring Alucard was using telepathy to communicate with his master from wherever he was.

 

Integra shouted, "You are not allowed to be near that girl!"

 

 **Before you go making that an order, I want you to think** , he told the woman telepathically. **Alice is currently experiencing a danger I'm sure you're very familiar with.**

 

Integra froze, horrified and infuriated.

 

**As you know, master, I'm the only one who could protect her. And that is what I'm doing. Shouldn't you be glad? Shouldn't you thank me for watching over your little sister?**

 

In no mood for his smug tone, the woman growled, "You're not the only one anymore. Seras-"

 

**Would kill Alice.**

 

"You bloody liar."

 

**You'd think I'd lie? The Police Girl is starved and denying her nature. Put her in the same room with Alice and she'll go into a frenzy. Before she even knew what was happening, she'd have killed your only remaining family.**

 

At his words, the woman fisted her hands tightly, hard enough to puncture her palms had she not been wearing gloves. She was silent in her rage, helpless. There was nothing she could do. 

 

But, damnit, she would find a way. 

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》                                                  《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

_Her wrists were pinned to the wall her back was pressed to. Above her head, they were held firmly by his callused hand, while his other one squeezed her firm buttock oh so amazingly. With her legs wrapped so tightly around his hips, he was able to slide deeply into her. Still, she was so tight, and her cry was like perfect music to him. She held him closer as he pushed further into her, and she moaned his name breathlessly. In response, he kissed her deeply and passionately as he started to give her teasingly small thrusts._

_Such was torture to her. Oh, how she wanted more! She wanted him to pound into her with all his might! But no matter how tightly she squeezed her legs around him, he only gave her those little, gentle thrusts, smiling the whole time._

_Soon, she broke the kiss with a frustrated cry, arching into him in the hopes she'd be able to take more of him into her._

_But he chuckled at her desperation as he nuzzled her neck._

_"Vlad," she groaned. "Please, take me harder, faster."_

_"Oh, Alicia," he purred into her soft skin. "Are you begging, my love?"_

_"I'll beg, yes, just ravage me!" she breathed._

_"Is that all? Is that how you beg?" he chuckled, trailing kisses up to her jawline, then her soft lips. He had stopped moving within her, which drove the young woman wild._

_She gave a soft whimper before clenching around his large member, making him moan at the sensation. She practically growled in her frustration, "Vlad, please, pound into me, make me scream!"_

_At this, he smiled and kissed the desperate girl. Suddenly, he indulged her by slamming into her hard and making her cry out loudly._

_One would have thought she was in pain, but she grinned and breathed, "Yes, Vlad, harder! Faster!"_

_To which he gladly obliged._

 

《》                        《》

  《》  26Mar  0934  《》

《》                        《》

 

Alice awoke with a weight on her. Upon inspection, she found it was a thick, red coat.

 

That's right. Alucard. 

 

Before she could try to find him, a cool hand brushed her messy hair from her tired eyes, making her flinch slightly. "Good morning, Alice," an accompanying voice cooed gently. 

 

"Hm...morning," she mumbled, finding the touch too... wrong, though she felt it should be right. 

 

"Did you sleep well?" he asked as he retracted his hand.

 

At the mention, Alice froze.

 

She had had another dream last night. Another very sexual dream. 

 

And she became aware of a gushing wetness between her legs. 

 

Absolutely beyond mortified, she flung herself out of bed with a strangled cry and stormed into the bathroom. There, she could hide from embarrassment, at least for a little while.

 

Alucard watched her practically fly from her bed to the adjoining bathroom. Wide eyed, he wondered just what had startled the mortal so badly. Was it the blood? Or perhaps it was whatever she had been dreaming last night. As she had slept, she had moaned softly, her body arching slightly.

 

Smirking, Alucard figured she had another of those dreams, and he could only wonder which experience she had relived in her dream. 

 

In all honesty, he was proud of each intimate moment he had shared with Alicia. He didn't mind that Alice was now bearing witness to those acts.

 

The nosferatu could only wish he could read her mind. He was very curious to know what she had seen so far. Also, it still confused him as to why he couldn't read her thoughts.

 

Even without telepathy, he still knew her so well. He didn't need to read her mind. He just wanted to. Badly. 

 

Alucard gazed out the window, lost in his thoughts. The morning was beautiful. The sunrise had mesmerized him. It was one of the few he had witnessed since becoming what he is, and it was still a breathtaking sight. 

 

Suddenly, he caught an enticing scent and heard a shy voice behind him. "Uhm, thank you, Alucard, for guarding me."

 

Turning to smile down at her, he found she held his coat in his arms. Taking it, he replied, "Thank you for allowing me to."

 

"Why are you thanking me?" the brunette, now clad in dark pants and an oversized blue and white flannel, asked curiously. 

 

"You still are adjusting to this... situation. You're not accustomed to this side of me yet. If you could, you'd avoid me until you felt ready for this." The vampire smirked. "Am I wrong?"

 

Alice blinked those doe-like azure eyes of hers. "That's uncanny. Creepy. Stop it." Then, she eyed him suspiciously. "How are you doing that anyway? I thought you couldn't read my mind."

 

"I can't," he told her. "Remember what I aaid the other day?"

 

"About me being Alicia?" At his nod, she said, "Yeah, I've been thinking about that ever since."

 

"And...?"

 

She shrugged. "Past life?" When he grinned, she blinked. "Whoa, I'm right?"

 

"Yes. You are the reincarnation of my past wife, Alicia. The dreams you've been having are memories of the life we shared." He spoke fondly, with a gentle smile.

 

Alice took a moment to process that. Then, she sighed a "sonofabitch..." and turned away.

 

Alucard's smile faltered at her disbelief. That wasn't the reaction he wanted, but what else could he realistically expect? 

 

Alice stood there for a while, thinking. Finally, she said, "I'm gonna need a minute to go over all this. You should go sleep."

 

The vampire understood and replied, "Of course. I will return to you tonight, just before the sun sets."

 

She glanced back at him. "It's gonna be like that until I'm, uh, done?"

 

He chuckled softly as he walked ahead of her, to her door. "Yes. I won't let any harm befall you during this time."

 

Following him, she asked worriedly, "What about after?"

 

Smirking as he took the doorknob in his gloved hand, he inquired slyly, "You want my company longer?"

 

Alice bit her lip hard, then she grit out, "Shut up."

 

Chuckling, the No-Life King opened the door for the girl. As she walked past him, however, he draped his crimson cost over her shoulders again, surprising her. 

 

Shocked, she turned to him with the intention of inquiring why, but he told her, "I'd rather not take any chances. Keep this with you."

 

"But wouldn't that be weird?" she asked. "What would everyone think?"

 

"Does that matter? Whose opinion matters more than your safety?" Lightly, he brushed her cheek with his gloved fingers. "Stay safe, Alice."

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

Seras was laying in her coffin-bed, thinking. She had been told to stay away from Alice until the human was finished menstruating by Walter, for fear that the vampiress would attack the girl. Needless to say, the Police Girl thought it was complete bullocks, but she wouldn't defy any order given by Sir Integra. 

 

Seras didn't get it. Why was everyone acting so weird about all this? First her master, and now Integra and Walter. And what was with that anyway? How her master acted last night was ridiculous. Then again, only days before Alice came to the manor, Alucard was being very protective of the Hellsing heiress, but the blonde draculina couldn't recall her master ever being so... intimate. He never got that close to Integra, and he never acted... like that.

 

Seras found herself getting upset. Why hadn't her master acted that way when she got her period? Wasn't she special like them?

 

Of course not... After all, she keeps disappointing her master. Why should he pay her any positive attention? He probably regretted his decision to turn her... He probably hated her...

 

But when he turned her, he did so to save her. Her master had saved her from a vampire priest who wanted to rape her before turning her into a ghoul. And he even kissed her then! Granted, it was just on her cheek, and it might have only been to get the blood splattered on her face or to comfort her, but still. And he had insisted she be brought to Hellsing. He wouldn't have done all of that if he hated her! 

 

Seras sighed and rolled onto her side before curling into a ball. She was mad and hurt and sad. And the only conclusion she could draw was that she was jealous.

 

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

《》《》《》 1735  《》《》《》

  《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

Alice sat curled in a large chair under the wide window in the library, a book on her lap and her azure eyes to the sky. One hand lay across the hard cover of Dracula by Bram Stoker while her other absentmindedly played with the crimson coat Alucard left her. She watched the sunset, as the evening sky darkened darkened to night, thinking. 

 

All day, she received odd looks from everyone she passed. Every person in the manor recognized this coat as Alucard's, and what did it mean that she had it? The brunette was just glad Integra hadn't seen her. Then again, Walter had, and he would surely tell the heiress about it. 

 

Alice had worn it, just as the vampire wanted and just as she'd said. That was all that mattered. The looks she recieved and the words probably being passed around weren't important. She was safe. That was the point.

 

Still, she found herself feeling glad she was alone in the library. Luckily, none of the mercenaries were fans of books, so they steered clear. Integra was busy, Alice assumed, and Walter couldn't have been any less preoccupied than his master. This place offered a sort of sanctuary that wasn't her room.

 

But Alucard would surely pop up soon. The sun was setting, and the girl wasn't sure if she dreaded the nosferatu's arrival or looked forward to it. Honestly, she was unsure of her feelings. 

 

Earlier, he had told her that she was the reincarnation of his past wife. That would explain the sudden change in behaviour. And the dreams. But now what? Should she just run to Alucard with open arms and consummate a relationship? Would he have any expectations of her? And if so, what if she couldn't meet them? What if she wasn't the person he remembered?

 

Alice sighed. How should she take this? How should she handle the news? 

 

On one hand, Alucard was being charming. He was protective and even seemed caring. And he's pretty well off physically. Alice had dared to entertain thoughts of her and the No-Life King, as though the dreams didn't already paint a vivid picture. And she found she wasn't exactly against the idea.

 

Then again, he was a bloodsucker, bound to be an eternal monster. And judging by what Integra had told her before, Alucard definitely fit the role. He was -- according to the heiress -- ruthless, exceedingly cruel, twisted, violent, evil, among other things. Could Alice trust someone so awful? Even if the vampire was charming her now, would he ever snap? Could Alice have a life with or start a family with such an abomination?

 

But, the man seemed genuine in his affection. Why else would he have such a sudden change of heart? The girl could feel the sincerity in him. Intuition told her he was safe and trustworthy, he could be a great partner to her.

 

Admittedly, she was curious. And a part of her was willing to try. But the human was also hesitant. What would Integra say? What would her family think? What kind of life could she even have with a vampire like Alucard? 

 

Many questions ran through her mind, and so when she heard the uneven and heavy footfall that was so familiar, she almost wanted him to go away so she could sort through her thoughts.

 

"Good evening, Alice," Alucard greeted as he came to her.

 

"Hi," she responded simply, distracted, her eyes on the vividly pink sunset. At least the guy was punctual and seemed good on his word.

 

The nosferatu was disappointed. He had hoped for more enthusiasm or something, but he had been expecting too much. This girl was still sorting through her thoughts and emotions. It would be a while before she started becoming the excited spirit he once knew. 

 

"I need the bathroom," the girl suddenly muttered before setting the book to the side and lifting herself out of the chair with a wince and soft groan. 

 

Alucard noticed her discomfort. "Are you in pain, Alice?"

 

Slightly hunched and leaning on the chair, she shook her head. Taking on a sarcastic edge, she replied, "Nah, not at all! I'm good, fantastic! My uterus is only tearing out its own inner lining." 

 

Alucard was irked by her attitude, but he remained ailent, showing his discontent with a mere frown. Alicia also had her sarcastic attitude, and the No-Life King was prepared for it. He had learned patience long ago.

 

Glancing up at him, the brunette found herself regretting her sharp words. In a more pleasant tone, she said, "Here," as she slipped off the coat and handed it to the vampire. "Thank you." And with that, she started toward the door, her step slow. 

 

Alucard shrugged into his coat -- he needed to replenish his scent -- and followed the human. Though in obvious pain, the petite mortal did well to hide it. The vampire could smell it -- she was in the midst of a heavy flow. Of course she was in pain. 

 

And Alucard got an idea. One that could benefit everyone.

 

But would she be willing...? Most likely not. 

 

Yet. 

 

The vampire smiled as he moved ahead of her to open the library door. She returned the smile as she shuffled past him. 

 

"If you're in too much pain, I could carry you," the crimson male suggested nicely. 

 

She paused. The offer was tempting. But then she shook her head vigorously. "No, I'm fine, thank you."

 

He swept ahead of her, smiling playfully, mischievous as he eyed her. "You were considering my offer. Why refuse?"

 

Alice blushed as she halted. "I- uh- well..."

 

Unmoving, his smile never faltering, the nosferatu waited.

 

Finally, uncomfortable and awkward as she could possibly be, she looked away and mumbled in a low voice, "I don't want to get blood on you."

 

With a chuckle, he asked, "You think I'd mind?"

 

"Ew," she crinkled her nose cutely.

 

Suddenly, he scooped her off her feet and held her close, one arm hooking under her knees while the other supported her back, causing her to give a surprised cry as she took fistfulls of his crimson coat in her delicate hands.

 

"Alucard!" she cried. "Put me down!"

 

Instead, he started walking. "I assume we're going to your room."

 

"I can walk just fine!" the girl squirmed, but then she stopped with a hiss before stilling herself.

 

The undead king glanced down at the mortal. She had tensed, but was now trying to relax, and her azure eyes were shut as she grimaced. Her clutch on his crimson article tightened considerably. Alice was in pain, and the male didn't like it.

 

In a moment, however, her grip loosened, her arms laying across her stomach as she relaxed into him with a sigh.

 

"I can relieve your pain," he told her softly, gently.

 

"I don't take aspirin or any pain killers," she replied, her voice soft. "They scare me."

 

"I wasn't referring to your human rememdies." Alucard smirked.

 

Her azure eyes found his fiery ones, curious. "What do you mean?"

 

"There are things I can do to ease your pain," he told her, purposely avoiding being straightforward. He wondered how long it would take her to understand.

 

"Like what?" His intentions flew right over her pretty brunette head. She was so innocent.

 

"Things only a vampire like myself could do."

 

Alice furrowed her brow. "I'm not following you."

 

The nosferatu chuckled again. "Think, Alice."

 

Furrowing her brow more, she looked down at her thighs in thought. The male was greatly amused as he carried the girl onward toward her room. They were silent as they reached the first staircase and started up. When they reached the second, the girl sighed.

 

"I give up," she told him.

 

"No, I won't allow that," he chuckled. "Keep thinking."

 

"Something only a vampire could do," she muttered, "to ease my pain. You want to suck my blood? That's what vampires do. But that can't ease pain!"

 

Alucard was greatly amused by the girl. "You're close, my dear."

 

She blinked up at him, then, with renewed vigor, she looked down in thought.

 

Alucard smiled at the girl in his arms. What a precious human. He hadn't ever forgotten how much he loved Alicia, but it seemed those feelings were intensified by this mortal. Alice reminded him of just how adorable Alicia had been, and just how innocent. 

 

When Alucard reached the third-story room, he set Alice down so he could open the door for her. Silent in her contemplation, the brunette walked slowly into the room and went straight for the bathroom. 

 

The vampire felt laughter build inside him at the thought of Alice's reaction once she figured it out. How flustered would she be? How rosy could those creamy cheeks get? 

 

More importantly, would she allow it? Would she indulge the nosferatu? 

 

Suddenly, from within the bathroom came a shrill, "I got it!" Then, "Yeauhg! That's disgusting, you perverted leechbrain motherfucker!"

 

Alucard laughed. That reaction was amusing enough.

 

The girl stormed out of the bathroom and stomped over to the jubilant vampire. With her hands on her enticing hips and a bright blush on her smooth cheeks, she demanded, "What the hell is wrong with you, creepy motherfuckeer? You think I'd be okay with that? Look, asshole, we haven't known eachother that long, and we hardly even got along until, like, a few days ago. There's no fucking way in hell I'm gonna let you in my pants." Giving him a disgusted look, she added a low, "You nasty."

 

Alucard turned on the charm. "My dear Alice, we've known eachother much longer than you think, and we've gotten along well then. Remember those dreams?"

 

At the mention, she blushed even more, flustered. 

 

He was encouraged. "Yes, you remember," he purred. "Can you also recall the vividness, the sensations? How those dreams made you feel?"

 

Alice froze, trapped in the nosferatu's fiery gaze. Was he trying to seduce her? Because he was seducing her. 

 

"Remember the passion, the pleasure..." he continued huskily as he inched closer to her. His body got so near to her, he towered over her, and he mesmerized her. "Wouldn't you want to experience all of that again?"

 

Feeling so small, her anger dissipating into things she'd rather not feel yet, she brought her hands together in front of herself and started playing with her fingers. So shy and so flustered, she argued, "But I don't want to have sex, not yet, not now. I'm, you know..." she looked away as she trailed off. This almost felt like a peer pressure situation. She didn't want to have sex yet, mostly because of STDs, but also because she felt it would be so awkward if she messed up. And really, who knew where this dude had been? Alucard was centuries old! And attractive! He probably slept with a plethora if women from all over the place. Who knew what this guy might have.

 

The vampire's body was mere inches from hers. Gingerly, he brushed his gloved hand up her arm and cupped her hot cheek. "I'm not asking for that much, my dear. I just wish to relieve your pain." 

 

Alice frowned nervously as she moved away from his hand. "How exactly? What exactly do you mean?"

 

"Let me show you," he insisted. 

 

Alice shifted anxiously. After a moment, she said, "I'm not a whore."

 

"No, you're not." Alucard gazed so warmly at her, brushed her cheek with his thumb so tenderly. "You're innocent, pure."

 

The brunette was still so unsure. A large part of her screamed for him. That part wanted him. But she was anxious, scared. What was he going to do? What was he going to think of her?

 

The vampire could tell the girl was hesitant and nervous. With the intention of soothing her distress, he took her hands in his and intertwined their fingers, smiling down at her with fiery eyes warm with love and desire. Such a look melted the brunette's reluctant heart, and she found herself tightening her hold on his large, gloved hands, despite the sight shock she felt. 

 

It felt right. Holding his hands, despite the strange sensation, gazing into his stunning eyes, feeling the arousal gently making itself known. Should Alice consent? Should she allow him to do as he wanted? What would happen? Was this all just some sick game he was playing?

 

Her mind was frantic, doubtful, nervous, questioning, while her heart told her to indulge them both and go with it. But what should she do? Was she actually considering engaging in a sexual act with Alucard? 

 

Alice looked at their hands,  focusing. They fit so nicely, and it was such a familiar contact despite it being the first time. Furrowing her brow, she thought.

 

She had known she had a past life. That much had been discovered by herself through meditation and self hypnosis. It was revealed later to her by her Guardian Demon that her past life had ended in what was now Romania. She didn't doubt she had been the wife of Vlad Tepes. Based on her own discoveries, what she had been told by both her Guardian Demon and Alucard, what she had been shown in those dreams, and what she felt, she knew it was all true. But now, what-

 

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by soft lips on her cheeks. She gave a small surprised gasp at the contact. The No-Life King merely chuckled and pressed his forehead against hers, clutching their hands to his chest, his nose gently brushing hers. 

 

Alice felt her heart flutter. This man was being so affectionate, and it was persuading her to indulge him. Desire pooled within her.

 

And that same desire pooled in her pants.

 

Mortification overtook everything else and drove her to pull away from him suddenly. But she didn't know what to do beyond that. The look he gave at her sudden reaction made her pause. 

 

He looked almost hurt. And that stunned her. 

 

However, he realized why she stepped away from him like that. And that made the nosferatu smirk. "Alice, I can relieve you of that as well."

 

Horror-stricken, she blurted, "Holy hell, you wanna eat my blood!"

 

"Well, I'd hate to see it go to waste," he chuckled. 

 

"Ew!" The brunette wrinkled her cute little nose in disgust.

 

"It will only benefit you," the crimson clad male told the mortal. 

 

The girl's cheeks were more vibrant than spring strawberries, and it only made Alucard want her more.

 

Alice was still unsure. But a large part of her wanted to try. After all, they had been intimate before, and they had been married. 

 

That willing part of her finally said, "If I let you do this, then give me your word that you'll stop if I tell you to."

 

Hope lit his striking features. Excited, he told her, "Yes, of course, my dear."

 

"This isn't just some joke," she spoke in a hard tone. "Right?"

 

"I am a monster, but not even I could be so cruel," Alucard affirmed. 

 

"Promise?"

 

"You have my word, Alice," he vowed. 

 

"And this stays between us," she told him firmly. 

 

"Of course." Alucard smiled broadly. "Our little secret."

 

"Don't bite me or anything either."

 

"I wouldn't bite you without permission."

 

"And-" she blushed heavily and struggled to speak through her sudden onslaught of shyness- "no actual- uh- no..." Almost inaudibly, she said, "No penis. Only oral. If that's what you're so obsessed about."

 

The vampire grinned, "Oh yes, my dear. I can abide by your conditions gladly."

 

Alice bit her lip. Oh goodness, she practically just gave Alucard permission to... Oh no...

 

The vampire stalked over to the girl before gently ushering her to her bed. Then, Alucard was over her, pinning her to the bed by her wrists. Grinning, he lowered his face to her neck, his nose barely grazing her skin while his breath tickled her ear. Much to her discomfort, his legs separated hers, which still hung off the side of the bed, and his body was so close. She heard him take in a breath with a growl, and she trembled as her core clenched.

 

Damn her womanhood. 

 

The No-Life King's chuckle was low and his voice husky. "Oh Alice, I will give you a taste of true pleasure." 

 

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but only a small cry of surprise broke through her parted lips when she felt a semi-warm and wet thing on her neck. It was his tongue! He had flicked it quickly over her warm skin, making her blush. 

 

And again, she found herself further aroused. 

 

Alucard chuckled as he lifted his face from hers enough to gaze into her azure eyes. She was so innocent, so shy, he couldn't resist teasing her. Wearing a proud smirk, and feeling a bit playful, he told her, "My dear sweet Alice, you torture yourself by denying your obvious attraction toward me. I can smell your anticipation, feel your excitement, see how flustered you are." His eyes narrowed and his smile widened. "You've tightened your legs around mine."

 

Alice blinked, suddenly parting her legs in response to his words. Such action granted him an opportunity to press himself into her. Immediately, she became aware of the bulge that now pressed into her warm center.  Blushing madly, she looked away from him. 

 

Alucard was only encouraged. Slowly, he began to kiss her neck, pressing his lips to her quickening pulse before trailing them up to her soft lips. Hesitant at first, Alice turned her head to face him as she closed her eyes, granting entrance to the vampire when he gently licked her lip. The nosferatu explored her mouth, engaging her tongue in a bit of a war. At her reciprocation, he loosened his grip on her wrists and slid his hands over her smooth arms before slipping them under her too-large blue flannel shirt. His gloved hands rested at her waist, holding her in place as he intensified the kiss slightly. 

 

Alice placed her hands on his biceps, pushing against him to keep his hands where they were. The kiss had grown hungrier, faster, passionate, and the girl tightened her grip on him in arousal and fear. Her legs also wrapped around his again, pulling his hips into hers enough to cause that ever-growing bulge to press into her warm core.

 

Then, Alucard started trailing kisses down to her neck as his hands slid down to the waistband of her pants. Finding no fasten, as they were elastic, the vampire hooked his long, gloved fingers on the article and gave a tug. 

 

Abruptly, Alice got cold feet. Shyness, worry, and nervousness tore through the arousal and caused her to doubt her decision. 

 

"Alucard," the mortal spoke, her voice breathy. "This is gonna be gross. Let's not."

 

The No-Life King lifted his face from her neck, stilling the hands that had barely pulled her clothing. "Alice, you do understand my nature. Blood doesn't deter me."

 

The brunette grimaced. "But it's... It's that kind of blood!"

 

With a chuckle, he said, "All the better, my dear."

 

"Ew," she made a disgusted face. 

 

The vampire's expression softened but his gaze remained intense. "My lovely Alice, I've not had a satisfying meal in so long, and you're still excited, anticipating my touch. What has you so nervous?"

 

The girl brought her hands to his chest, not pushing him but ready to just in case. "I... It's just..." What could she say? It's gross? That's disgusting? Ew? But why? That was what the vampire wanted to know, that was his implied question. Why did Alice think the act was so awful? 

 

The human thought about that. What was her reasoning? Why was menstruation so repulsive? It was just blood tissue. Blood. Blood wasn't nasty. And the brunette didn't think vaginas were either. So what made a bloody vagina so gross?

 

This act, which was to be performed by a very enthusiastic and suddenly-affectionate vampire, shouldn't be any different than normal oral. Menstruation scared off normal human males, but Alucard seemed pretty turned on by it. And he claimed it could relieve her pain and blood -- which she was still unsure about -- so what was the big deal? This was a win-win situation. 

 

Alice couldn't come up with a good reason. All she concluded was she thought it was gross because everyone else thought it was. Personally, she couldn't see anything wrong with it. And the nosferatu waiting for a response above her was totally okay with it.

 

So, the girl finally said, "I guess I'm just nervous 'cause I've never done anything like this before." That wasn't a lie. She just didn't want to explain to him that she was beginning to realize this particular act wasn't all that bad. She didn't want to indulge him too much in one night. 

 

The male smiled gently. "I'm glad I'll be the first to share this with you. Just relax, my dear, and enjoy yourself."

 

When she nodded, still a little nervous but more thoughtful, he kissed her. He licked her lip, wanting entrance, which she gave. She was distracted by her own realization, however, her mind taking her attention away from the nosferatu. 

 

Alucard became a little nervous when she wasn't responding as well to the kiss as she had before. She didn't seem quite into it. Unfortunately, he still couldn't read her thoughts. Was she trying to reject him? Or was she elsewhere mentally?

 

Lightly, to regain her focus, he nipped her lip, careful not to use his fangs. In response, she gave a small gasp and froze, her fingers reflexively digging into his chest as she pushed against him in fear of a bite. 

 

He broke the kiss, muttering against her lips, "I won't bite. Are you alright?"

 

Coming back to the moment and shoving her distracting thoughts away, Alice replied, "Yeah, I'm good."

 

He hesitated for a moment, trying to read her azure eyes. Still, they held anxiety, but her scent told him she was aroused, and no fear was laced amidst that delectable aroma. The mortal was only shy, and he remembered the first time he tried to make love to Alicia. 

 

Back then, his beloved was also so shy and nervous, unsure. She had made the process almost ridiculous with the amount of times she wanted to stop and continue and stop and continue and stop and continue, but he had been patient with her, gentle and understanding. After all, when he was old enough to consider consenting to sex himself, he was also ridiculously nervous. 

 

With Alice, he wouldn't pressure her. He'd been through her timidness before, and he would do it again. Only for her. And he knew from past experience that she was worth the wait. 

 

With the girl's claim, Alucard lightly brushed her lips with his before peckibg her rosy cheek and nuzzling her neck, all while he took Alice's hips in his gloved hands and repositioned her right to the edge of the bed. He then moved to kneel between her legs. 

 

Immediately, she was overcome by embarrassment. At that moment, she didn't seem to care if it was her opinion or someone else's that insisted this act was gross. 

 

Alice covered her face in her hands in utter horror as he exposed her bloody womanhood, slid her pants completely off, setting them aside before resting his cool gloved hands on her smooth thighs. Oh goodness, how mortifying! Alucard was about to-

 

"Oh," she breathed as she felt his tongue press onto her clit.

 

The vampire chuckled and began laving his tongue along her feminine lips, slipping into her folds to catch every scarlet drop. His tongue was extremely dexterous as it felt its way around her bloody crevices.

 

Alice covered her mouth with her hands as his tongue entered her, trying to muffle the sounds she wanted to make. Alucard didn't seem to reach that far into her, but he skillfully found every delicious drop of her. Such a wonderful sensation started building within her core, and she realized, at the warm grumble of his pleased growl, that she was releasing more of her bloody excitement to him. 

 

But she couldn't feel repulsed as he delved deeper with a sensuous vigor. The noserfatu was enjoying himself as he enthusiastically scooped his tongue into her before sliding it to her clit, where he remained.

 

Alice couldn't place her finger on just what the No-Life King between her legs was doing, but she did know it made her moan and arch her back slightly. One delicate hand clutched the scarlet bedding while she bit her index of her other hand. She was scared to make any noise, lest they be found out. 

 

Suddenly, she gave a small cry. Alucard was bringing her close to an orgasm, and she couldn't contain her moans, no matter how hard she bit into her finger. Between his amazing tongue and those broad hands gently gripping her thighs, Alice couldn't remain silent. 

 

Now clutching the red sheets with both hands, the brunette moaned, arching her back again. 

 

Alucard pressed his wonderful tongue into her clit again and circled it, pressing into it randomly. It was that that finally made her clinax with a sweet cry. And the vampire wasted to time taking in all of it. Now that the girl was loosened up from her orgasm, which made her tremble ever so slightly, the nosferatu could delve deeper and make due on his word.

 

But the girl was probably not going to like it much.

 

Alucard removed his hands from the mortal's thighs and slid off one glove before replacing the still-gloved hand. While his tongue lapped her entrance for every enticing bit of blood, his now bare hand rested on her mound. That thumb then began to stimulate her clit again, in a circular manner.

 

That made Alice give a cry and tense in pleasure. She was still so sensitive, and she had never experienced multiple orgasms at once. The feeling was odd. Part of her wanted to move away and recover while another wanted to experience another climax. What Alucard was making her feel was unlike anything she had ever done herself. How could she ever go back to masturbation? This was so much better! It was as if he knew just what would drive her crazy.

 

Alice thought he did know because they were once lovers. That thought suddenly seemed to make so much sense, seemed so right, now that they were getting intimate. 

 

Still, she couldn't bring herself to accept everything yet. It was just too fast.

 

She cried out again as she bucked her hips. The vampire rubbed her clit slowly, but it still brought her closer and closer. His tongue was so deep inside her, and it felt as if it alone filled her. The way he moved inside her was so fantastic, like a pleasuring pressure, and she felt herself wanting more.

 

She felt him venture deeper, past where he should have stopped, past her hymen.

 

Worried, she breathed, "Alucard, what are you- Ah!" She gave a sudden cry when she felt a pain deep inside her. It was quick, but sharp. She was about to question him, wonder what he had done, when another pained cry left her.

 

Inside her womb, she felt a series of sharp jolts, a pressure. It didn't feel right, and it scared the girl. She tried to flinch, but found she couldn't move much. Alucard gripped her thigh firmly with one hand while his other pressed down on her mound as that thumb continued to rub her clit oh so nicely. Between his holding her in place and the pleasured trembles and the new pain, Alice found she didn't quite have the strength to flee. 

 

But whatever he was doing hurt. And she gasped, "Alucard, it hurts." She looked down at him and met his fiery gaze.

 

His eyes were apologetic, but he didn't stop what he was doing. 

 

The frightened brunette cried out in pain as she clutched the blankets under her tightly enough to feel her nails dig into her palms. She arched her back, her pain and pleasure matched and mingling oddly, confusing the girl. Did it hurt, or did this feel good? Should she enjoy this pain?

 

Slowly, the pressure faded and the pain throbbed away into pleasure as a sudden orgasm hit her hard. The girl hadn't realized she was so close. With a sweeter cry, with no hint of agony, the girl came into the vampire's mouth, and he was sure not to waste a drop. 

 

Alucard had done all he could for now. He was able to remove the loose blood tissue, but the rest wasn't ready to be safely taken. She wouldn't bleed much for about a day or so, and the pain wouldn't be as harsh, but she was still menstruating. Not even he could change that. 

 

Although he had done all he could for the girl as far as relief went, he still wanted to pleasure her. She still trembled from her last climax, which was her second thus far, and she was still so sensitive to his touch. Capitalizing on that, he rubbed her clit more quickly, a little roughly, as he dove inside her again. 

 

Alice cried out, arching and tensing. This vampire was driving her absolutely wild, and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. 

 

With a sudden cry as she came, she breathed, "Alucard, no more, I can't..."

 

The nosferatu obliged, withdrawing his tongue from her now-clean folds and his hand from her mound, replacing his glove on the latter before slipping her pants back on. Standing as he slid her clothing back in place, he bent over the gasping and flushed girl. 

 

Her eyes were closed, but when he brushed her cheek with one hand while his other remained on her hip, she looked up at him. 

 

"How do you feel, my dear?" he asked gently. 

 

The brunette's voice was feathery. "That was... interesting. It felt great, and then there was pain, and it felt good again. What was that?"

 

Alucard chuckled. "I took all I could. You shouldn't bleed or feel much discomfort for at least a day."

 

Alice blinked. Then, "Oh. Thank you."

 

"You should rest now, my dear. Your body needs to recover."

 

She nodded, suddenly so fatigued. Alucard slid his arms under her knees and back and placed her on her bed properly. After she pulled the scarlet covers back and curled underneath, the vampire bent over her, his nose gently brushing her cheek. 

 

Alice looked up at him. His gaze was warm, a sweet smile curling his lips. Did he want to kiss her? After what he just did?

 

After a brief hesitation, she turned her face toward his and puckered slightly. With a broader smile, the nosferatu kissed her, oh so sweetly.

 

Alice noted that it wasn't all that bad. None of it was.

 

 


End file.
